


Позитивное мышление и еще сто один способ сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Series: Сезон гнездования [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: Продолжение "Сезона гнездования", санта-барбара, ромашки и рыдания.





	1. Chapter 1

**Название: Позитивное мышление и ещё сто один способ сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре  
Автор: Сашка О.  
Пейринг: Тони Старк/Стив Роджерс  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: миди, в процессе  
Саммари: О’кей, ДЖАРВИС, как принять роды?  
Предупреждения: 1) Это Санта-Барбара, а Стив — ромашка, все рыдательно рыдают, поют и пляшут. 2) Это продолжение “Сезона гнездования”.**

Глава 1

Стив с раздражением прочел, что, оказывается, «психологическая речевая вооруженность ребёнка вырабатывается путем многократного повторения упражнений на мотивацию достижения успеха», рассердился и швырнул книжку в стену.  
Люди будущего, которое теперь вообще-то настоящее, мыслили настолько странно, что казались Стиву идиотами, а он ведь и сам не особенно-то умник.  
Вот Тони — да, Тони умный.  
Стив вздохнул и, чтобы успокоиться, прижал руки к животу. Вообще-то его этот жест раздражает и кажется безмерно слащавым, но ведь... Нужно убедиться, что живот всё ещё с ним, на месте. И беременным так положено же. Или вроде того.  
Стив теперь ведь сделался особенно сентиментальным, чувствительным и местами даже сопливым. И нет, ему не стыдно.  
Стыдно вот что: он стал к тому же неповоротливый и неловкий, и уже семь месяцев не бывал на миссиях. Он даже думал иногда, что привык, но нет — не было никаких сил наблюдать за тем, как его друзья сражаются со злодеями всяческих сортов — со стороны, через видеокамеру на шлеме Тони.  
Потому что...  
Стив так сжимал кулаки и зубы, что в конце концов его лишили даже и возможности наблюдать миссии на экране.  
В общем, теперь он ходит, переваливаясь, словно утка, целыми днями читает слишком умные для него книжки и смотрит фильмы из списка, собранного его заботливой командой, и потому это очень разные фильмы. Например, Клинт посоветовал ему «лучший в истории человечества фильм о воспитании», и теперь Стив гордится «паровозиком, который смог» (но и недоумевает тоже; и ему искренне жаль Клинта). Ещё в списке есть «Похитители велосипедов», что наверняка заслуга Брюса, но смотреть их невозможно. Не думал же он всерьез, будто Стив сумеет спокойно наблюдать, как Антонио с маленьким Бруно мечутся по послевоенному Риму, потому что им так нужен, так нужен велосипед, чтобы Антонио мог наконец поехать на работу и заработать денег... Это разбивает Стиву сердце. И нет, никакого больше Де Сика и Феллини. И Тарковский пусть будет, но когда-нибудь потом.  
Но ещё раз — нет. Сердце у Стива и так уже всё в сколах и трещинах.  
Лучше всего смотреть то, что вписано кривоватым почерком Тони. Тони, например, предложил Стиву посмотреть смешную до икоты, но и умилительную тоже «Семейку Аддамс».  
В общем, Стиву есть чем заняться.  
Он читает умные книги, чтобы стать достойным родителем своему ребёнку, и смотрит хорошие фильмы, чтобы не сойти с ума, пока Тони и вся его команда где-то там в очередной раз спасает мир.  
А однажды, понимаете ли, Тони возвращается с миссии грязный и местами заляпанный кровью, хватает Стива за плечи и говорит:  
— Я тут понял. Мы срочно должны пожениться.  
У Стива с того времени есть заветная запись, которая лучше любого фильма из списка..

***  
Наташа Романов в целом считает, что радости материнства несколько преувеличены, а вот урон нервам окружающих — преуменьшен.  
Она, например, хладнокровная убийца, и, в частности, участвовала в ликвидации Мобуту Секо в девяносто седьмом (пусть никто и не знал, что это была ликвидация). Но пищевые привычки Роджерса переменились.  
И они омерзительны. Она не может смотреть без содрогания, как по утрам это милое и бесхитростное чудовище поедает сандвичи с персиковым джемом и маринованными мидиями, а в течение дня перекусывает бананово-селедочным салатом.  
Она вообще старается избегать совместных с Роджерсом трапез, но он непредсказуем и проголодаться способен в любой момент. И, соответственно, на кухню тоже является внезапно и неумолимо.  
Хотя есть и положительные моменты.  
Шопинг с кредитной карточкой Тони Старка — самый положительный из всех этих положительных моментов, кстати. А Тони Старк склонен к истерикам. То есть не то чтобы это была такая уж новость, но…  
Нет, сказал Тони Старк, когда Стив впервые изъявил желание отправиться в магазин и купить вещичек для ребёнка, как только стало известно, что ребёнок этот будет девочка. Нет, сказал Тони Старк, мы лучше купим магазин, пусть нам всё привезут в Башню, и уже здесь, в безопасности и покое, мы выберем что-нибудь для ребёнка. Потому что после памятного похищения Тони немножко тронулся умом (больше, чем обычно) и не готов пока что выпускать Стива куда бы то ни было за пределы Башни. Во всяком случае, без Наташи, потому что Наташа — специалист.  
А услуги специалиста должны быть оплачены. Тони решил расплатиться своей карточкой. Всё равно у него их много. И теперь у Наташи пятница — день шопинга со Стивом Роджерсом. Тот в основном по пинеткам и ползункам, у Наташи же фантазия гораздо богаче.  
Кстати, коляску и кроватку Тони покупать не велел. Он их сам проектирует. Очевидно, это будут коляска и кроватка из тех, которые в случае угрозы похищения улетят в соседний штат, отстреливаясь, и апокалипсис их тоже не застанет врасплох — есть ведь пригодные для жизни планеты и кроме Земли.  
В целом же Наташа обнаружила в себе сентиментальность: пинетки на самом деле очень милые. Она даже сказала об этом Брюсу, и выражение лица у того сделалось забавным.  
И да, Наташа с Роджерсом теперь — лучшие подружки.

***  
День, меж тем, обещает стать окончательно унылым, поскольку пятница же, но, как назло, миссия, и никаких прогулок с Наташей, конечно. Самое главное — Стив волнуется. Места себе не находит и уже дважды прогулялся до коктейль-бара на двадцатом этаже. Только сила воли (уже слабеющая) удерживает его от звонка Коулсону.  
Стив думает, не сходить ли ещё куда: в Башне, в конце концов, сто тридцать шесть этажей. Тут есть кинотеатры, тренажерные залы, даже музей. Есть мастерская Тони, в которой куча штуковин прямиком со страниц фантастических романов. Можно отправиться в собственную студию…  
Коулсон звонит сам. На экране телефона он очень озабочен и хмур.  
— Ты, — говорит, — присядь.  
Не лучшее начало для разговора, и присаживаться Стив не намерен. Он беременный, а не больной.  
— Присядь, — настойчиво повторяет Коулсон, который определенно считает, что Стив скорее болен, чем нет.  
— Иди к чёрту. Ну?  
Коулсон прячет взгляд.  
— Миссия прошла... с осложнениями. Обрушилось здание торгового центра.  
Стив думает, что да, может, стоило бы присесть, но вместо этого раздвигает плечи.  
— Мы думаем, что Тони оказался под завалами. Он был в костюме и…  
— Я вылетаю. ДЖАРВИС, мне нужен автомобиль до аэропорта. Или нет, возьму мотоцикл, так будет быстрее. И, ДЖАРВИС, мне нужен самолёт!  
Стив не поддается панике, нет. Он думает: где там миссия, в Боготе? Через три часа он будет на месте. Сам он, конечно, мало чем поможет, но он должен быть рядом, когда Тони… Когда Тони…  
— При всё уважении, капитан, — отвечает меж тем ДЖАРВИС, — езда на мотоцикле вряд ли возможна в вашем положении. Вас уже ждёт автомобиль с водителем. И, кстати, у меня есть все основания полагать, что сэр жив, однако его местонахождение…  
Стив бежит к лифту.  
Автомобиль ждёт, водитель суров и не задаёт лишних вопросов, за окном быстро мелькает, и Стив никак не может нормально думать, только — по кругу: “Тони под завалами. Тони под завалами… Тони жив. Но Тони под…”  
Бах!  
Стив не успевает ничего разглядеть.  
Что очень, очень нехорошо… И черно.

 

Глава 2

В полудрёме Стив думал: вот удивительно, сколько людей принимают его беременность если не как свою, то — как ту, в наступлении которой участвовали самым деятельным образом.  
Брюс взялся за исследования в области современной педагогики и пока что успел только написать десятка два критических статей, обозвать кого-то там кретином (но так, что сам “кретин” этого не понял) и забрать у Стива книжку “Сто лучших педагогических идей.” А, ещё взял со Стива обещание, что тот никогда — никогда! — не отведет своего ребёнка на “оздоровительное плавание в игровой форме.” И Стив, в общем, понимает: ты или плаваешь, или нет.  
Фил Коулсон, которого Стив в конце концов научился посылать к чёрту исключительно потому, что только невежливость способна сбить этого человека с толку, и то ненадолго… Так вот, Фил Коулсон уже подобрал ребёнку няню. Эта женщина…. впечатляет Стива, а Наташа сказала, что она “ничего так.” Но прежде всего няня фундаментальна. Она почти со Стива ростом и, быть может, тоже способна удержать на плечах небоскрёб. Ещё она, как объяснил Коулсон, имеет опыт боевых действий в основных “горячих точках” планеты, прошла расширенный курс оказания неотложной медицинской помощи и свободно говорит на десятке самых распространенных языков мира. Стив осторожно спросил, как у этой женщины с детьми, и узнал, что и тут всё в порядке: она имеет степень магистра в области дошкольного и начального школьного образования. Стив её немного побаивается, но пока что не придумал, как бы вежливо и под благовидным предлогом отказаться от её услуг, ведь она с честью выдержала все проверки и надёжней её во всем ЩИТе не сыскать. Стиву остаётся только надеяться, что обучение основам строевой подготовки в сферу её профессиональных компетенций не входит.  
Клинт обещает вырастить из ребёнка нового Хоукая, и пол младенца его не смущает. Он утверждает: эта девочка будет круче Наташи, Стива и Клинта вместе взятых, но Стив сомневается, надо ли ей быть круче.Возможно, счастливей? Всех Мстителей разом?  
Наташа… Ну, Наташа Стива терпит. Таким, какой он есть. Вообще-то она Стива выгуливает, все это понимают. Стив в представлении всех окружающих из Капитана Америка вдруг превратился в нечто слабое, только и ждущее, чтоб его похитили — стоило всего-то раз подставиться. Так вот, Наташа умудряется выгуливать Стива непринужденно. Она вовсе не раздражается и не удивляется наивному Стивову недоумению насчёт того, как и зачем в современном мире всё устроено. Терпеливо объясняет, почему футболка для беременных с растянутым щитом Капитана Америка на пузе — это стильно и модно, а не смешно. А также почему Стиву такой обзаводиться всё же не стоит. Стив может задать ей любой, даже самый глупый вопрос, и ожидать если не ответа, то, во всяком случае, отсутствия насмешки. А это особенно важно, когда ты стал большой и неповоротливый, словно баржа, груженная углём, а ещё тебя периодически штормит в гормональных бурях. В общем, Стив ценит Наташу, а Наташа делает вид, что не замечает, как он иной раз промакивает бумажным платочком глаза (когда же это закончится?).  
Тони… С Тони всё сложно. Они счастливы вместе, должны быть счастливы, потому что у них всё хорошо, и по утрам они вместе завтракают (для Тони это не всегда завтрак, а очень часто — ужин). Но вообще-то Стив считает, что…  
Стив открыл глаза.  
Вокруг было по-прежнему темно, но теперь уже не беззвучно — слышался отдаленный гул, и какой-то стук, а ещё потряхивало. Стив вытянул перед собой связанные руки и нащупал твёрдую, обитую тканью поверхность, потому первая мысль у него была — гроб. Он в гробу, его везут в катафалке, его сейчас спустят в яму и засыплют землёй, его, кажется, опять приняли за мёртвого…  
Потом понял — нет, не гроб. Багажник автомобиля. Или что-то вроде того. Тесно, душно, пахло бензином, мешал живот и вообще-то в багажник Стива ещё не засовывали, но он знал, что делать. Тони ему объяснял: если пнуть коленом в определенное место, замок сломается, нужно только пнуть точно и достаточно сильно. С точностью у Стива проблемы, и он определенно слишком большой для такого маленького багажника, но он силён. Он мог бы попробовать просто выбить дверцу. Ему ведь очень нужно поскорее освободиться, потому что Тони где-то там в Боготе, под завалами.

***  
Тони открыл глаза.  
Ему, нужно отметить, приходилось открывать глаза при самых разных обстоятельствах, и тот случай, когда он открыл глаза в космосе и думал, что вот сейчас всё, конец, не был притом самым неприятным.  
Сейчас же он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что сидит в одном поддоспешнике, совершенно неоригинально привязанный к креслу. Привязали его так себе, дилетантски, кстати, легко можно было высвободиться, но он не стал — должна же поддерживаться хоть какая-то интрига. Это ведь, насколько он помнит, его тридцать пятое, что ли, похищение. Может, тридцать шестое. Не может поручиться.  
Итак, он открыл глаза и принялся ждать. Его опыт утверждал, что ждать придётся недолго, и — действительно. И трёх минут не прошло.  
— Добрый день, мистер Старк, — сказал ему мужчина в хорошем, дорогом костюме уровня Винсента Николози, но вот точно портного Тони не узнал. Может, кто-то из японцев. У мужчины был шрам — дюйма два от правой брови к виску, и что-то про такой шрам Тони слышал, но никак не припоминалось.  
Тони кивнул, дескать, день-то добрый, а всё остальное — не очень. К тому же начинали болеть рёбра, которые он успел ушибить об тот небоскреб...  
— ...И, чтобы в дальнейшем не возникало недопонимания, — продолжил меж тем мужчина, — ваш муж у нас. Пока что живой. И его беременности, насколько мне известно, ничто не угрожает. На настоящий момент.  
И со значением поглядел на Тони. Дескать, все мы понимаем, что означает “пока что”.  
О.  
Тони сглотнул. Это существенно меняло ситуацию. Очень существенно. Тони даже подумал, что склонен согласиться на любые требования похитителей, кроме самых безумных.  
— Полагаю, от меня вам нужны не деньги.

***  
Выломать дверь Стив не успел.  
Она распахнулась сама и из багажника его, весьма неделикатно, выволокли под руки.  
Он тут же сказал этим людям всё, что о них думал. Потому что одно дело — ему самому приходилось в жизни получать, и прилично, а совершенно другое — он ведь теперь не один. Если кто не заметил.  
— А я думал, Капитан Америка не выражается, — хмыкнул мужчина, появившийся откуда-то еще со стулом, на который Стива с той же грубостью усадили.  
Зато выдалось время оглядеться по сторонам: какой-то заброшенный склад, ничего нового. Стив на таких уже бывал. Мужчина — ничего особенного, довольно щуплый, сероглазый, серолицый, непримечательный.  
— Что вам от меня нужно?  
Лишь бы только не ребёнок, опять, а с остальным Стив справится. Он прикидывал: успеет сломать шею громиле слева и, может, тому, что справа, руку. А потом...  
— От вас, капитан Роджерс, ничего. От вашего мужа — да, нужна одна услуга. Но вам совершенно не о чём волноваться.  
Стив почувствовал, что готов прямо сейчас ломать шеи.  
— Где Тони? Что вы с ним сделали?  
Мужчина сделал шажок назад — крошечный. Но Стив приметил, и мужчина это понял. Торопливо заверил:  
— Он в безопасности. И будет находиться в безопасности ровно до того времени, пока вы согласны с нами сотрудничать. Ничего особенного от вас не требуется, просто… провести некоторое время в достаточно комфортных условиях. Мы же не изверги. Никаких подземелий и цепей.  
— Я — заложник.  
Мужчина поднял бровь.  
— Если вам угодно. До момента, пока вы ведёте себя благоразумно, я предпочитаю считать вас гостем.  
Стив вот как раз недавно смотрел “Крестного отца.” Это великий фильм. А Марлон Брандо — великий актёр. Попытался вспомнить, как это выходило у дона Корлеоне: смотреть на людей так, чтобы им было заранее страшно, а потом чтобы — облегчение, будто бы смерть чудом прошла мимо. Вот примерно такой взгляд Стив и постарался изобразить.  
— Сделаете больно Тони, я вас из-под земли достану. И вы тогда пожалеете, что появились на свет. А не я, так Чёрная вдова или Халк позаботятся.  
Видимо, взгляд удался.  
Мужчина отодвинулся ещё на шаг.  
— Что вы, — сказал. — Я очень рассчитываю на плодотворное сотрудничество. И, кстати, вам вредно нервничать. В вашем положении.  
— А где доказательства, что Тони в порядке? Почему я должен вам верить?  
— О, — оживился мужчина. — Чуть позже мы организуем вам телефонный разговор. Так договорились?

Глава 3

Тони подумал: ДЖАРВИС должен был забронировать столик в “Чек-Чак” на сегодняшний вечер. На самом деле, кстати, столики там не бронируют, но ради Тони сделали исключение. Может, они там до потолка прыгали, потому что впервые в истории этой бургерной в ней кто-то заказал столик.  
В общем, Тони думал: будет вечером, после миссии, есть чизбургер, а Стив — что-нибудь чудовищное. И будет у них вполне себе хороший вечер. Стив ведь всегда напрягается, когда нужно отправляться куда-нибудь, где галстук-бабочка обязателен. В принципе, он ведь Капитан Америка, кто посмеет ему хотя бы слово сказать, если он явится без галстука?  
В общем, бургерная.  
Но вместо этого на Тони свалился небоскрёб (или ему так показалось).  
И ладно бы небоскрёб.  
Теперь Тони смотрел в лицо этого со шрамом и размышлял:  
— И, кстати, какие гарантии вы готовы мне предоставить? Сейчас, понимаете ли, у меня есть только ваше утверждение, что, де, мой муж у вас. О. И ещё. Вы не прячете лиц. Чаще всего это значит, что заложников не собираются оставлять в живых.  
— А кто сказал, что это наши настоящие лица?  
Мужчина щелкнул где-то за ухом, лицо пошло неприятной, тошнотворной рябью, черты его будто мяли из мягкой глины, потом оформилось и стало лицом Стива.  
— Прекратите, — пробормотал Тони.  
— Как вам будет угодно.  
Лицо вновь подернулось рябью… Ну, это, принадлежавшее человеку пожилому, внешности старомодно-благородной, было Тони, к счастью, незнакомо.  
— Технологии ЩИТа, кстати, — заметил человек. — Так вот, гарантии. Сами понимаете, гарантией тут может быть только моё честное слово. Я испытываю к вам огромную симпатию, мистер Старк, и при других обстоятельствах рад бы был сотрудничать с вами иначе. Но вы категорически отказываетесь возвратиться к разработкам оружия. Купить вас невозможно — вы сами кого угодно купите. А у меня возникла проблема технического характера, над которой я и моя команда ломаем головы уже слишком долго, чтобы это не отразилось на бизнесе.  
— Значит, вам нужны мои мозги.  
— Совершенно верно.  
— Покажите мне Стива. Дайте мне с ним поговорить.  
Мужчина демонстративно поглядел на часы.  
— Нас ждёт долгий перелёт, но через три часа и сорок восемь минут — обязательно. Я понимаю, что вы не готовы верить мне на слово.

***  
Другое дело — Сэм. Сэм говорит: “Это твоя и только твоя беременность. И все решения принимаешь только и исключительно ты сам. Хреновая новость — ответственность вся тоже только на тебе.” Потому что, и Сэм это подчёркивает постоянно, он не семейный психолог. Он, говорит, “вообще в этой мутотени не разбирается.” Живёшь? Живи. Всего-то.  
Сэму вообще-то всё в этой жизни просто, но это у него врождённое свойство. Он потому и такой хороший психолог, что ему веришь: жизнь не закончилась и можно двигаться дальше.  
И вот Сэм — единственный, кто не сказал Стиву, как ему своего будущего ребёнка растить, какую школу подобрать и какие книжки читать. Жаль, он редко бывает в Нью-Йорке. Тут, говорит, слишком много джакузи на душу населения. Не то чтобы это было плохо, но налагает некие обязательства и порождает некие ожидания, а Сэм — парень простой. Он ничего от жизни не ждёт, а с обязательствами покончил вместе с уходом из армии.  
В общем, рядом с Сэмом Стив не чувствует себя неловко.  
Сэма бы сюда…  
Стив теперь летит в самолёте и не дёргается, потому что дёргаться пока что смысла нет. Он развлекает себя мыслью о том, что вообще-то и голыми руками, которые ему даже не связали, он бы много чего успел наделать.  
И самолётами такого типа он управлять умеет.  
И вовсе он не беспомощен.  
Он развлекает себя разными мыслями, только чтобы не думать о том, что, вообще-то, где-то там Тони, от которого невесть чего хотят, а Тони — всего лишь человек. У Тони в груди почти волшебная штучка, сияющая и прекрасная, но Стив боится, что слишком уж хрупкая. Про хрупкость в целом и в частности Стив тоже старается не думать.  
(Внутри него ребёнок совершенно беззащитен. Они с Тони ещё не обсуждали имя этой девочки, и Стив думает о ней как о “ребёнке”. Ему хватает).  
Итак, он развлекает себя мыслями о том, что когда-нибудь всё будет хорошо — всё было хорошо и ещё будет. Довольно сложно так думать, когда летишь, судя по всему, над Атлантикой, но точно не можешь быть в этом уверен, а рядом с тобой сидят люди, которые добра-то тебе точно не желают и смотрят на тебя с подозрением, и держат руки на шокерах.  
Ему приносят обед: вежливая девушка, которая ему улыбается, и которой Стив просто вынужден улыбнуться в ответ. Будто бы они оба не замечают оружия. Обед, впрочем, хорош, а Стив проголодался.  
Потом, правда, ребёнок решает исполнить какой-то дикарский танец на его почках и мочевом пузыре, и приходится, что довольно унизительно, проситься в туалет.

***  
— Хорошо, — решает Тони. — Я думаю, сейчас самое время обговорить условия… нашего сотрудничества.  
Мужчина приподнимает бровь — теперь неопрятную и седую, и похож он на престарелого Короля-Льва. Молча кивает.  
— Я должен быть уверен, что в случае необходимости Стив получит всю необходимую медицинскую помощь. Что он содержится в условиях, соответствующих его особым потребностям. Что он ни в чём не нуждается и не испытывает никаких неудобств. Я хочу иметь возможность регулярно общаться с моим мужем в реальном времени.  
— Это вполне разумные требования, — снова кивает мужчина. — Нас ожидает перелёт, после чего вы сможете поговорить с Капитаном. Видеозвонок вас устроит?  
— Вполне. Но мне нужно знать, с чем я буду работать. Может, вы меня переоценили. Может, я вообще в вашем случае бесполезен.  
— О, будьте уверены. Вы тот, кто нам нужен.  
Весь перелёт Тони размышляет над ситуацией. Он умнее и хитрее этих людей. Он гений. Он, в конце концов, уже бывал похищен. Чёрт, да впервые его похитили в три года! Сам по себе он бы уже выкрутился. Но Стив...  
Вживую со Стивом увидеться, конечно, не позволят. Не дураки же они — сводить вместе Капитана Америка, пусть и глубоко беременного, и Железного Человека (пусть и без костюма). Они могут попытаться Тони обмануть, у них есть ведь эти маски, накладные лица, которые ЩИТ так неосторожно рассекретил. Нет, конечно, не обманут. Стива он всегда отличит от любой болванки. И нет, пожалуй, не настолько эти люди глупы.  
Значит, видеозвонок.  
И, следовательно, нужно понять, что сейчас важно сказать Стиву. Сказать так, чтобы он точно понял, а они — не поняли.  
Тони рассеянно смотрит в иллюминатор. Под ними облака. А выше только бледность редеющей атмосферы. 

***  
Перед Стивом извиняются, прежде чем натянуть ему на голову мешок. Очень вежливые люди. Ведут, крепко ухватив за локти. Тут жарко и влажно, вероятно, тропики. Стив прикидывает: Латинская Америка? Острова? Африка? Нет, Африку можно не учитывать — до нее лететь часов десять.  
Он, как ни странно, ощущает себя гораздо бодрее, чем весь последний месяц. Он чувствует, что всё ещё силён, здоров и готов к свершениям. Ведут его достаточно долго, но жара сменяется прохладой помещения, а уличные шумы — эхом коридоров. Много раз куда-то сворачивают, кажется даже, ходят по кругу. Стив решает, что это не столь важно: сейчас он взвинчен, готов к драке и чувствует, что, кажется, готов проламывать стены, если за ними находится Тони.  
Ещё некоторое время водят кругами, открывают и закрывают какие-то двери, на слух — тяжелые и неповоротливые. Наконец, отпускают, стаскивают мешок и подталкивают в спину.  
Стив оглядывается по сторонам: это комната, просторная и светлая. Огромные, от пола до потолка, окна, а в них — густой тропический лес.  
— Стекло бронированное, — мимоходом замечают.  
Разумеется.  
Есть стол, на столе — ноутбук.  
— Вам сейчас позвонят. Вы выразили желание пообщаться с супругом.  
Стив продолжает осматриваться. Есть кровать, широкая, словно футбольное поле. Есть видеопанель на половину стены. Ну, его тюремщики, во всяком случае, не страдают скупостью.  
Наконец, Стив присаживается к столу и вглядывается в экран.  
Первый вопрос, который намеревается задать Стив — цел ли Тони.  
Не успевает.  
— Ты поел? Они тебя покормили?! — в первую очередь вопрошает Тони.

 

Глава 4

Тони с жадностью вглядывался в лицо Стива. Вообще-то он хотел что-то более умное спросить. Но...  
А Стив ответил:  
— Да. Да. Всё хорошо. Со мной. И с ребёнком. А с тобой?  
Тони кивнул. Лицо у Стива сделалось спокойным, почти безмятежным. Потому что Тони жив — понял.  
— Со мной тоже. Ты, наверно, подумал, что я погиб. Но нет. Я жив. Так что не волнуйся. Я... Я что-нибудь придумаю, а ты — не волнуйся.  
Не дёргайся. Не дай им ни единого повода тебе навредить.  
За спиной у Стива простирались заоконные джунгли. Солнечный свет падал косо, под углом в градусов шестьдесят, что говорило: Стив сейчас в том часовом поясе, где около четырех часов вечера. Сам Тони находился сейчас в комнате без окон, поэтому свериться не мог. Но были у него подозрения: Стива держат не так далеко, как хотят убедить Тони. Быть может, не в том же здании, но в соседнем — вполне. Тони тогда подумал и сказал:  
— Пока летел, задремал. И мне казалось, что мы спим в одной кровати, и попытался тебя обнять.  
А они ведь со Стивом в одной постели и не спали никогда, в общем. У Стива своя кровать, у Тони — своя. Стив потому что утверждает, будто во сне страшно пинается, а с его силой так можно и насмерть пришибить ненароком. И потом ещё: сам Тони робеет насчёт... ну, живота. Тони тоже пинается во сне, бывает, и ещё иной раз кричит и дерётся. Но вообще — глупости это. Тони иногда думает: как бы им все же начать спать вместе.  
Стив едва заметно приподнял брови — удивился, но, кажется, сообразил.  
— Да, я тоже задремал и чувствовал, будто ты совсем рядом.  
Очень мило, должно быть, у охранников скулы сводит от сахара.  
Тони продолжал лихорадочно обдумывать.  
— Тебе сказали, почему ты похищен?  
Стив нахмурился:  
— Они хотят, чтобы ты им в чём-то там помог.  
— Да. И учти, что я согласен им помогать только при условии, что у тебя всё в порядке. Так вот. У тебя всё в порядке?  
Стив улыбнулся — криво и не очень естественно, но с пониманием, отодвинулся отодвинулся и слегка развернул ноутбук, чтобы Тони сделалась видна комната целиком. А Тони это очень, очень пригодится.  
— У меня тут есть большая удобная кровать и телевизор на полстены, видишь? Так что жить можно.  
Стива, видел Тони, разместили на первом этаже. Стекло, конечно, бронебойное, но не то чтобы Стив не мог швырнуть в него кровать и разбить. Хотя нет, не стоит Стиву сейчас швыряться кроватями.  
У Тони имелась ещё смутная надежда, что сейчас вдруг прилетит квинджет и сама лично Наташа, допустим, сдерёт с этих людей маски. Но прошло уже сколько? Часов пять? И потом, был перелёт частным самолетом, что значительно усложняет поиски.  
В общем, Тони ещё смутно надеялся, но вообще-то рассчитывал только на себя. А на Стива он категорически не намерен был рассчитывать.  
— Твоя задача — не нервничать, спать и есть, — с настойчивостью повторил перед тем, как звонок прерывают. Не очень-то верит, что Стив послушается.  
Будь живым — вот что хотел бы сказать Тони.  
Не сказал. Но Стив, надеялся, всё же понял.

***  
Наташа Романов воскликнула:  
— Кэпу что, нравится быть похищенным?! Или у них со Старком такая странная ролевая игра?! Их это возбуждает? Я точно знаю, что после прошлого похищения они потрахались…  
Все на неё смотрели теперь с укором.  
Ничего не поделаешь, Наташа тоже слегка… встревожена.  
— Нам достоверно известно, что Стив и Тони живы, — успокаивающим, извиняющимся голосом сообщил Брюс. — Это хорошо. Плохо, что мы не сумели отследить их перемещения. И то, что никаких требований всё ещё не выдвинуто.  
— ДЖАРВИС анализирует все доступные записи видеокамер и полётные журналы всех аэропортов зоны пятичасовой доступности, — добавил Коулсон.  
— Но мы не знаем, в каком они оба сейчас состоянии. На автомобиль Стива обвалились стены тоннеля. На Тони на моих глазах обрушился небоскрёб.  
Всем не по себе.  
— Будем надеяться, — буркнул Брюс. — На Тони был костюм. А Стив…  
Расстроенно махнул рукой. У Стива живот на самом-то деле не очень большой. Наташе почему-то представлялось, что у суперсолдата Стива и ребёнок должен быть огромным. Но нет. Даже, говорят, мелковат. Мелкий, а такая куча проблем.  
Наташа думает: беременный, будь ты сам Кэп Америка, ужасно беспомощен. Наташе все время представляются удары по голому, беззащитному животу. Она вообще-то довольно хладнокровна, но в данном конкретном случае ее подташнивает.  
Нет ничего хорошего, чтобы быть беременным, думает. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы иметь иногда совершенно глупое выражение лица, как у Стива, когда тот гуляет по магазинам товаров для детей. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы быть похищенным и беременным — одновременно.  
Наташа нервничает — вдруг осознаёт. Волнуется за этого чёртова неродившегося младенца и за Стива, в котором младенец нынче обитает. За Тони, потому что случись что со Стивом или младенцем…  
— Чем скорее мы их найдём, тем будет лучше для всех, — объявила Наташа. — ДЖАРВИС, выведи на экран видео из тоннеля, в котором ехал Стив.

***  
Первым делом Стив, разумеется, внимательно осматривает своё новое жилище. На самом деле тут не одна комната, а целые апартаменты. За дверями находятся небольшой, но неплохо укомплектованный тренажерный зал, ванная комната с джакузи (Сэм бы назвал Стива буржуазным элементом, но Стив оценил всю прелесть гидромассажа для ноющей по вечерам поясницы), нечто вроде библиотеки — комната с креслом и книжным шкафом, полным книг самой разной направленности, чем-то научным вперемешку со старой доброй английской классикой. Имеется ещё столовая, и гигантский холодильник оказывается забит фруктами, не все из которых Стиву знакомы, и йогуртами. Стив пожимает плечами: ну, точно не подземелье с кандалами. В прошлый раз было куда неприятней.  
И он обещал Тони не волноваться, тем не менее — волнуется. Что этим сволочам от Тони нужно? Почему нельзя было просто попросить?  
Стив ведь как думает: можно быть цивилизованными людьми. Можно никого не похищать. Можно не развязывать войн. Можно... никого не убивать.  
Стив прекрасно видит камеры слежения: в каждом из помещений их как минимум по три штуки, чтобы Стив был как на ладони. Скорее всего, комнаты к тому же прослушиваются. Искать “жучки” Стив не стал, поскольку это нужно было бы ползать по углам или лезть высоко к потолкам, а он...  
Ну, он может без этого точного знания обойтись. Он не уверен к тому же, что его ползания и прыжки не будут восприняты как поведение, противоречащее "разумному", чего бы эти люди под разумным поведением не подразумевали. Ну или, во всяком случае, смотреться он будет презабавно, он знает, а веселить своих похитителей тоже желанием не горит.  
Стив ещё раз обходит все помещения, убеждается, что ничего не упустил, а затем падает на кровать и пытается решить, чем же заняться. Он всё ещё взвинчен и сомневается, что в ближайшее время способен будет успокоиться, он всё ещё хочет крушить стены и идти к Тони напролом (и вряд ли это желание пропадёт через час или два).  
Его, впрочем, отвлекают.  
Деликатно постучав, входит маленькая женщина, азиатка, аккуратная и изящная. Вежливо кивает.  
— Здравствуйте, я доктор Лунг, я специализируюсь на ведении беременности, поэтому была нанята, чтобы наблюдать за состоянием вашего здоровья во время… — слегка запинается, отводит взгляд, — вашего пребывания здесь.  
— Стив Роджерс, — кивает Стив в ответ.  
— Я… в курсе, капитан. Вы только что перенесли… определенные неудобства.  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Доктор Лунг явно боится. Не Стива, кстати, просто — боится. И нервно поглядывает куда-то выше Стивовой головы, в потолок. Туда, догадывается Стив, где закреплена видеокамера.  
— Перенёс, — кивает Стив снова. — И я в порядке.  
— Позвольте всё же мне самой оценить ваше состояние, капитан. Я хотела бы измерить ваше давление, проконтролировать сердцебиение плода и провести некоторые другие тесты, если вы не возражаете.  
Стив не возражает.  
Но почему же у этой женщины так дрожат руки? Он хочет спросить, чего она так сильно боится, но она всё косится в сторону и вверх.  
Стив позволяет себя вертеть, задирать на себе футболку, колоть пальцы. Женщина сосредоточенно хмурится, заглядывает в свой планшет, делает какие-то пометки.  
— Ну, — говорит в конце концов, — как видно, сегодняшние приключения на вашем здоровье никак не отразились. Чего, впрочем, можно было ожидать с учетом особенностей вашего организма. Однако, возможно, вы будете испытывать сложности с засыпанием или тревогу. Я пропишу вам лёгкое успокоительное, оно безопасно для плода… Вот. Я расписала свои рекомендации более подробно. Возьмите, пожалуйста…  
Сует Стиву в руки листок, рецептурный бланк. Стив кивает.  
На листке написано мелко, бисерно: “Спасите нас. Вы, может, сумеете отсюда выбраться живым, а нас точно убьют.”

Глава 5  
В Стива все верят.  
Ну, не в Стива. В Капитана Америка. Даже сейчас, беременный, он что-то там означает для людей, для Америки. Какой-то символ, мать бы его за ногу, и Стив злится. Он не может всех спасти. Его самого приходится иной раз спасать (вот как сейчас).  
Тем не менее, люди в него верят. Стиву с этой верой не очень-то уютно, потому что он большей частью просто старается никого не подвести. С этим тоже проблемы.  
Он быстро рвёт записку на самые мелкие клочки и смывает в унитаз. Затем ложится на широкую и чересчур мягкую кровать (очень нехорошо для поясницы) и надолго задумывается.  
Он теперь ведь не один в своём теле, у него появилась совершенно особенного рода ответственность. Ответственность эта так велика, что иногда ему кажется, будто от резкого неловкого движения он в себе что-то повредит и тем самым убьёт ребёнка. Тогда он начинает лихорадочно прислушиваться к себе — в себя — и всё же обнаруживает, что существо там внутри живо и вполне себе бодро. По крайней мере, брыкается, пляшет, делает что-то там ещё столько же важное и удивительное, живёт этой своей потаенной внутренней жизнью.  
Стив в конце концов привык к ответственности, но она всегда прежде была направлена исключительно вовне, никогда прежде он не нёс ответственность перед самим собой, перед своим телом и здоровьем.  
Он думает о таинственных “нас”, которых нужно “спасти.” О том, много ли их там и не мучают ли их прямо сейчас, пока он здесь лежит на кровати. О, ему нужно лёгкое успокоительное! Иначе как ему теперь успокоиться и перестать думать, перестать пережевывать всё разом: как не подвести свою девочку, не подвести людей за стеной, не подвести Тони?  
Ему приносят ужин — девушка, совсем юная, вкатывает тележку, вежливо и испуганно улыбается, желает Стиву приятного аппетита. Стив думает: специально что ли в обслуге одни женщины? Маленькие и хрупкие? Разумеется, специально. Капитан Америка с противниками слабее себя не дерётся.  
— Слушайте, — говорит он. — Я тут со скуки с ума сойду. Нельзя ли мне раздобыть карандашей каких и бумаги? Хоть размял бы пальцы…  
Девушка скованно кивает и жалко улыбается, не поднимая взгляда.  
— Я. Я передам. Приятного аппетита, мистер Роджерс-Старк. Если вам ещё что-то понадобится, то вон там, видите, у кровати? — есть кнопка. В шкафу одежда и бельё вашего размера. Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь говорить…  
Стив не стесняется, он продолжает усиленно думать, почти не замечая вкуса еды. 

***  
Тони не поверил своим глазам и ошарашенно спросил:  
— То есть вы предлагаете мне помочь вам с разработкой устройства, которое меня убьёт?  
Снова вчитался в спецификацию. Снова не поверил своим глазам.  
— Ну, — ответил ему мужчина, теперь рыжеватый, пожилой, голубоглазый и изъеденный веснушками, и он смутно кого-то Тони напоминал, но у Тони так себе с запоминанием лиц. То есть лица-то он помнит, не помнит имён и должностей. — Нам всего лишь необходимо устройство, разрушающее магнитное поле, продуцируемое АРК-реактором. Если вы считаете, что вас это убьёт...  
Тони буркнул:  
— Разумеется. Это выведет реактор из строя. А без реактора я покойник.  
— Вам видней, — пожал плечами мужчина. Голос вроде тот же, но, может, тут все используют стандартный модулятор голоса. Может, их тут целая толпа и они потешаются над Тони Старком, хихикают в кулачки.  
— Полагаю, вы уже попытались вскрыть мой АРК-реактор и получили определенный результат. Именно поэтому сейчас вам нужен я.  
Мужчина хмыкнул.  
— Разумеется, вы знаете, чем завершилась попытка вскрыть ваш реактор.  
Тони прекрасно знал, да. Тот человек, вероятно, будет ещё очень долго лечиться. Для промышленных АРК-реакторов, те, которые огромные и обеспечивают энергией целые города, он сделал довольно безобидную защиту — удар током на оглушение. Для своих собственных, встроенных в костюмы и в его грудину, он запрограммировал куда более мощную защиту. Потому что люди, которые пытаются залезть в реакторы электростанций — всего лишь воры, а тот, кто смеет запускать пальцы в реакторы его костюмов — убийца и злодей.  
— Послушайте, — тихо и задумчиво сказал мужчина. — У нас вот какая ситуация сложилась. Ваш муж у нас. Ему не причинят вреда, пока вы готовы сотрудничать. Его апартаменты вполне комфортабельны. За его здоровьем следят специалисты мирового уровня. Но если у нас с вами возникнет некое недопонимание... Это очень неприятно на самом-то деле. Я видел отчеты об испытании люизита. Это очень старый, но по-прежнему действенный отравляющий газ. Так вот, в вентиляционную систему апартаментов мистера Роджерса встроен баллон с люизитом. Убить это вашего мужа, вероятно, не убьёт. Не с первого раза, по крайней мере. Но мы обязательно покажем вам соответствующее видео. И кто знает, как газ подействует на плод? Таких испытаний не проводилось, насколько мне известно.  
Тони изо всех сил не выглядеть напуганным и злым. И не накинуться на эту суку с кулаками.  
— И если вы питаете надежду на скорое прибытие ваших друзей, то тут тоже вынужден вас огорчить. Мы на острове, которого нет на карте. Ваш ИскИн — ДЖАРВИС, кажется? — очень хорош. Но ни на одной спутниковой карте этого места нет, поскольку над островом развернута маскировочная система. Прямого доступа к глобальному Интернету здесь нет тоже, наша компьютерная сеть замкнута сама на себе. Впрочем, и в эту компьютерную сеть доступ вам я давать не намерен. Для вас огорожена "песочница." Так что... Боюсь, единственным для вас вариантом будет помочь мне с разработками. Кстати, если вы просмотрите весь список, то увидите, что сфера моих интересов обширна. Мне кажется, вам будет интересно поработать в некоторых из предложенных областей. Вы ведь прежде всего учёный.  
Тони этого мужчину ненавидел. Настолько, что если бы силой эмоций можно было убивать...  
— Я к тому же надеюсь, что вы не будете намеренно затягивать работу, поскольку ваш муж на каком?.. на восьмом месяце беременности? Вероятно, вам бы хотелось, чтобы ребёнок родился где-то ещё. Не здесь. Там, на свободе, а?  
Тони думал: ну, дайте же мне скорее доступ к вашей "песочнице"! Вы, кажется, просто не представляете, на что я способен.  
— Мне нужна грудная пластина костюма. Костюм ведь у вас, правильно? Нужен мой реактор с прилегающей инфраструктурой. Без него я не смогу ничего вам предложить.  
— Разумеется.  
Лаборатория, впрочем, была по-настоящему хороша. Не хватало только кофемашины.

***  
Стиву принесли простой альбом для детского творчества с очень тонкой, плохой бумагой, но Стиву-то было не привыкать. Главное, дали карандаши. Из мягкого пластика, кстати, такие, которые нельзя никому воткнуть, например, в глаз.  
Всё равно боятся. Заслоняются женщинами, а сами боятся.  
Стив прежде всего нарисовал в альбоме Тони таким, какой он чаще всего бывает: сосредоточенное лицо, взгляд куда-то в будущее, полное разумных роботов и говорящих кофеварок. Склонился над верстаком, заляпан машинным маслом. Стив его таким любит. Он пытается вспомнить: восемь месяцев назад они оказались в одной постели. Стиву тогда сделалось вдруг страшно одиноко и захотелось объятий, но не каких попало. Пообниматься он, пожалуй, мог бы и с Сэмом. Но любил ли Стив Тони тогда? Восемь месяцев назад?  
Они с Тони решили попробовать, что получится, если сперва переспать, потом “залететь”, а потом пройти через похищение. Они тогда были, конечно, напуганы и влюблены, и секс был прекрасен. Но Стив тогда думал, упорно, тяжело: достаточно ли отличного секса? И чем с ним, Стивом, который не модель журнала “Максим”, секс так особенно хорош, что Тони остаётся рядом. И остаётся, и остаётся. Даже в ту неделю, когда Стива не обошёл почему-то стороной токсикоз, и когда колени ныли от постоянных объятий с унитазом — он остался со Стивом. Приносил воду, влажное полотенце, таблетки от тошноты (тут же оказывались в унитазе). Гладил по спине, держал теплую ладонь между лопаток. Стив никак не мог решить: это ли любовь?  
Теперь рисует Тони в детском альбоме, понимает: нужно было много всего сказать и меньше бояться. Но глуп, глуп… И, что хуже, боится эту глупость продемонстрировать Тони во всей её глубине. Ну, может, у них получится умный, сильный и красивый ребёнок. Умный и красивый в Тони, а сильный — в Стива.  
Он засыпает и спит тревожно, плохо, часто просыпается, проснувшись однажды, полностью уверен, что тонет, потом — что точно слышал крики Тони. К утру он окончательно измучен и полагает, что сегодняшний день проведёт в постели. В конце концов, ему всё равно совершенно нечем заняться.  
С утра снова приходит доктор Лунг.  
— Как вас зовут, доктор? — рассеянно спрашивает. — А то как-то неловко.  
— Миа, — отвечает женщина. Она как раз вжала мембрану стетоскопа Стиву в живот. — Можете называть меня так, если вам больше нравится.  
— И что, в случае необходимости вы сумеете принять роды, Миа?  
— Нет, что вы. На случай родов сюда должна прибыть специальная бригада, не волнуйтесь. Я ведь не акушер. Я веду беременности, а роды принимают другие специалисты. Всё будет хорошо, Стив…  
А сама боится.  
Стив изловчился-таки — и сует ей в карман заготовленную заранее записку. Он над её текстом очень долго думал, в конце концов получилось вот что: “Мне нужно знать, сколько вас, где вас держат и где держат Тони Старка. И мне нужен скальпель или что-то еще острое и крепкое.” 

 

Глава 6

Быть родителем ужасно сложно.  
Стив подходит к окну. Раз в десятый за сегодняшний день. В окне всё то же — зеленая стена, плотная, и в ней иной раз можно разглядеть какую птицу, но в целом кажется, будто стена совершенно безжизненна и даже не шевелится от ветра. Небо же сегодня серое и хмурое, солнце где-то прячется, поэтому Стив не может сообразить угол падения света и по нему попытаться определить географическое положение. Понятно, что тропики. Непонятно, где именно.  
Так вот, думает Стив, быть родителем безмерно трудно. Это сейчас ещё ребёнок внутри, его можно прикрыть руками. Он пока что никуда не денется. Он там, внутри, в относительной безопасности, и Стив может надеяться, что — если постараться — можно ребёнка сохранить и защитить.  
А потом он окажется снаружи.  
Это будет, получается, недели через три или четыре, совсем скоро. У ребёнка сейчас уже есть лицо, есть крошечные пальчики и, говорят, ребёнок чувствует все, что происходит с его родителем.  
Стив отходит от окна. Нерожденным детям, он читал, дают слушать музыку, чтобы те становились умней.  
Стив отходит от окна и включает видеопанель. Он умеет с нею обращаться, он вообще, на удивление окружающих, легко справляется со всяческой новой техникой. Хотя, думает, что здесь непонятного. Сейчас же всё делается с расчётом на то, что инструкцию пользователь станет читать только тогда, когда его покупка бабахнет и задымится.  
"Интуитивно понятный интерфейс" — вот это как называется.  
Стив думает: ребёнок окажется снаружи.  
От этого ему не по себе, и ещё больше не по себе от того, что заняться, в общем, нечем. Он бездумно щёлкает каналы, где-то задерживается на минуту или две, и щёлкает дальше, пока не находит какие-то мультфильмы. Мультфильмы, в отличие от современных политических обозрений, Стиву понятны и приятны. В мультиках если кого и убьют, то потом обязательно воскрешают и возвращают все как было.  
Стиву совершенно нечем занять мысли, и мысли начинают полниться Тони. Тони где-то рядом — Стив уверен. До разговора с ним ещё много часов, и Стив скучает.  
У Тони здорово получается обниматься, и ещё он здорово умеет успокоить. Не то чтобы он говорил "всё будет хорошо", он вообще редко говорит такие глупые слюнявые вещи. Но если что не так, Тони вздыхает и говорит: "Ладно." Что означает: “Ладно, это теперь уже в прошлом и больше не повторится, так есть ли смысл переживать?”  
Стиву очень не хватает этого "ладно."  
Стив расклеился.  
Кроме того, заоконная серость давит. Может, тут начинается сезон дождей и скоро потоки воды обрушатся на здание? И сделается непроглядная муть?  
Стив хочет отсюда выйти. Он надеется, Миа сумеет ему что-нибудь раздобыть. Скальпель был бы очень хорош. Скальпель ведь есть у любого доктора? Или нет?  
И, господи, лишь бы она сама не подставилась.

***  
Наташа никогда не была оптимисткой — она слишком для этих глупостей хорошо информирована. Она знает, что-то обязательно пойдёт не так, если даже шанс — один к ста.  
Она знает, что ни на кого нельзя полагаться (Клинт и Коулсон — исключения; а Старк ляпнет какое-нибудь дерьмо, но потом за тебя погибнет; Роджерс считает, что в мире все должны быть счастливы и несёт это счастье всем, до кого может дотянуться; Брюс может ради тебя обрушить здание; Тор... Тор бог. У него там свои, божественные представления о спасении и прочем).  
Наташа полагается только на себя в любом случае, если кто поможет — тем приятней и неожиданней будет.  
Не всегда, впрочем, что-то можно сделать.  
Она сидит перед мониторами, ждёт, когда Старков ИИ изволит пошевелить своими шестеренками, и совершенно ничем ему не может помочь. Все записи засмотрены до дыр. Все маршруты проанализированы.  
Выкуп до сей поры не затребован.  
— Сколько там Роджерсу до родов? — спрашивает она, ни к кому особенно не обращаясь, но отвечает, разумеется, Коулсон, у которого всё всегда под контролем.  
— Если учитывать, что ребёнок был зачат в первых числах августа, то три недели и четыре дня. Допустимая погрешность, насколько мне известно — плюс-минус неделя.  
То есть младенец этот уже практически на подходе и готов увидеть мир.  
— К сожалению, — сообщает наконец ДЖАРВИС, — мои системы не способны получить хоть сколько-нибудь достоверную информацию о настоящем местоположении сэра и капитана Роджерса. Вся доступная информация уничтожена.  
Брюс хмурится, Коулсон поджимает губы.  
— Есть хоть какие-то предположения?  
— Никаких, доктор Беннер. Сигналы чипа в теле сэра заблокированы.  
— Именно заблокированы? Сам чип не уничтожен?  
— При уничтожении чип запрограммирован направлять соответствующее сообщение на всех доступных частотах. Так что нет, с уверенностью могу утверждать, что сигнал заблокирован, хотя чип, вероятнее всего, вполне функционален.  
Что ж, крошечное облегчение.  
Наташа думает, очень больно терять людей, которые вот так вот втёрлись к тебе в доверие, втиснулись в твой узкий круг друзей (прежде совершенно пустой).

***  
Тони меж тем не паникует.  
Он знает, что Стив жив, значит, паниковать не только вредно, но и нет никакой необходимости.  
Паника — роскошь. Такой роскоши Тони себе сейчас позволить не может.  
У него зреет план. План предполагает громкие взрывы (но так, чтобы Стив ни в коем случае не пострадал). У Тони ведь есть целая грудная пластина костюма. В его распоряжении портативный реактор, запасной модуль связи и несколько полезных микросхем.  
Это богатство.  
Жаль только, за спиной у Тони всё время кто-нибудь сидит и наблюдает.  
— Вы мешаете мне сосредоточиться! — рявкает Тони на нынешнего наблюдателя. Тот сер и непримечателен и очень заметно вздрагивает от рыка Тони.  
У Тони продолжает зреть план.  
Зреет и зреет, и упирается только в то, что ему всё ещё не удалось получить чертежи здания и разобраться, где держат Стива (а Тони уверен, что Стив где-то рядом, и Стив уверен тоже — он ведь так и сказал, что, де, у него тоже ощущение, будто Тони у него в кровати; почему Стив всё ещё не пригласил Тони в свою кровать на постоянной основе?)  
Тони продолжает усердно обдумывать.  
— Надеюсь, — говорит, успокоившись, наблюдатель, — вы очень стараетесь. Вы же ведь понимаете, что от вас зависит жизнь вашего мужа?  
А Тони смотрит на стопку бумаг перед собой, и поверх стопки лежит какой-то бумажный огрызок.  
На огрызке написано: "Третье крыло, по коридору налево, пятая дверь."  
Тони быстро прячет бумажный огрызок среди прочих бумаг.  
Тони срочно нужен план здания, чтобы рассчитать силу взрыва.  
Тони нужно, чтобы прекратили нависать над плечом.

***  
Стиву приносят обед, потом — ужин.  
Ужин хорош, а Стив вот совершенно не умеет готовить. Что, если умение готовить очень нужно для того, чтобы считаться хорошим родителем? Нужно будет ведь разводить молочные смеси и что-то ещё делать.  
О том, чтобы быть хорошим мужем, речи, в общем, уже не идёт. На следующий день после того, как Тони предложил Стиву руку и сердце и любовь до гроба, Стив решил с утра приготовить Тони завтрак и тем самым отметить событие. Он думал: омлет с беконом ведь беспроигрышный вариант. Бекона Стиву теперь, правда, не полагалось. Там животные жиры, и холестерин, и канцерогены. Будто Стиву всё это страшно. В общем, омлет сгорел. Стив быстро избавился от последствий небольшого пожара и сделал вид, что вовсе у него и в мыслях не было что-то там готовить, и просто достал из шкафа кукурузные хлопья. Не то чтобы Стив совсем уж безнадёжен, иной раз омлет ему всё же удаётся.  
Только, очевидно, не в то утро. А вот, кстати, у Тони с омлетами всё в порядке. И с печеньем тоже. Печенье у него выходит замечательное.  
Но, пусть Стив и бездарный повар, и так себе муж, хорошую еду он любит и ценит. А здешняя еда хороша.  
Стив откладывает в сторону пластиковую ложку и благовоспитанно (его снимает скрытая камера) промокает губы бумажной салфеткой. Салфетка плотнее, чем можно было предположить. В салфетке записка: “Он в соседнем крыле. По коридору направо, три поста охраны, двери бронированные.”  
С тихим звоном из салфетки выпадает скрепка. Стив тут же накрывает её локтём. Не скальпель, конечно, но.  
Со скрепкой Стив не беззащитен.  
Со скрепкой Стив тут такого наворотит!

Глава 7

Клинт Бартон способен открыть любую дверь с помощью скрепки и крепкого словца. Наташа Романов обходится даже и без словца. Они как-то обучали Стив премудростям обращения с канцелярскими принадлежностями — тогда-то Стив и осознал, сколь скудна его фантазия. И смирился.  
А теперь у него была скрепка, и, следовательно, запертая дверь на пути к Тони ничего не значила.  
Стив приободрился и принялся смотреть фильм про колибри. Колибри, оказывается, ночами не спят, а впадают в анабиоз, потому что их маленькие тела не способны выработать достаточно энергии без постоянной подпитки нектаром. Стив ощутил некие родственные чувства к этим малявкам.  
Скрепку Стив аккуратно припрятал в боковом шве трусов и теперь ждал разговора с Тони.  
И нужно было ведь как-то сказать, что теперь Стив вовсе не беспомощен и что расстояние, отделяющее его от Тони, не так велико.  
За окном, кстати, пошёл дождь и стекло всё подернулось водяной мутью. Стив бы с удовольствием прогулялся под дождём.  
— Стив? — Тони выглядел очень спокойным и расслабленным, из чего Стив сделал вывод, что у Тони там своя собственная скрепка в кармане. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Да. Кормят прилично, не трогают. А ты?  
Смотрят, смотрят друг на друга. Тони выглядит… хорошо. Его не били.  
— Тоже. Работаю над тем, чтобы поскорее нас с тобой отсюда вытащить. Всё время кажется, что вот сейчас ты войдёшь в лабораторию. Будто бы ты за соседней стеной.  
— Или хотя бы на другом конце коридора, да? У меня то же чувство.  
— Слушай, — говорит ему Тони, когда они достаточно вгляделись друг в друга. — Только не геройствуй. Не дёргайся и не делай ничего такого, ладно? Если что-то... что-то произойдёт, то беги. Не дерись, не пробуй выбраться самостоятельно, не думай о мире, который нужно спасать. Предоставь всё это мне. Обещаешь?  
Стив морщится. У него есть скрепка.  
— Я не так беззащитен, как тебе кажется.  
— Не предпринимай ничего, Стив. Пожалуйста. не делай ничего такого, из-за чего можешь… можешь пострадать.  
Связь прерывается.  
Стив разглядывает экран компьютера. Он уже выяснил, что компьютер этот способен только принимать звонки. На нём нет никаких больше программ. Канал связи для чего бы то ни было, кроме приема звонков, заблокирован. Кстати, канал связи тот — обыкновенный провод, воткнутый в ноутбук сзади, а даже Стив знает, что кабель — это устаревшая технология. Сейчас ведь и для зарядки телефона вовсе не обязательно его к чему-то подключать, достаточно положить на специальную подставку. Так что Стив растерян.  
И Тони очень определенно выразился: не нужно Стиву заниматься самодеятельностью. Тони здесь будет спасать, а Стиву позволительно только бежать в случае необходимости.  
Стив думает: ну нет, не таков. По крайней мере, не побежит.

***  
Основная проблема у них со Стивом в отношениях: Стив упрям. Чертовски. Вот. Тони готов признавать, что у них со Стивом есть проблема. Они над ней работают. Стараются, по крайней мере. Тони старается. А сейчас у Стива забота — быть целым и здоровым. Стив сейчас не может себе позволить это своё любимое — рвануть на врага и героически закрыть собой амбразуру.  
Но Тони не питает иллюзий. Тони должен вытащить их обоих из этой передряги раньше, чем у Стива созреет какая-нибудь смертоубийственная идея, предполагающая закрывание грудью.  
И Тони нужно чем-нибудь отвлечь наблюдателя. Сегодня наблюдает совершеннейший дуболом. Пялится, не мигая, а в глазах у дуболома ни тени осмысленности.  
— Шёл бы ты погулять, парень, — бормочет ему Тони.  
Дуболом моргает и отворачивается. Демонстративно. Тони моргает.  
На столе перед ним очередная записка.  
"Нас здесь пятнадцать человек. Всех держат в южном крыле. На ногах следящие браслеты"  
Тони прячет и эту записку — уничтожит, когда позволят выйти в туалет.  
Дуболом всё ещё демонстрирует спину и полную незаинтересованность. Взлом базы данных у Тони занимает семь минут. Непозволительно долго. Но через семь минут план здания у Тони есть.  
И ещё — он осторожно везде пошарил и понял: эти идиоты все замки на дверях сделали электронными. А ведь давно известно, нет ничего надежней обычного металлического засова (и ещё чем тяжёлым подпереть).  
"Завтра,— думает Тони. — Ближе к обеду."  
А то у Стива того и гляди закончится терпение.  
Тони тихо, аккуратно подключается к видеокамерам здания. По-прежнему не понимает, где конкретно они находятся, но на базе есть вертолетная площадка и два вертолета, а всего проживает сорок человек. Из них пятнадцать, выходит, вовсе не рады здесь проживать. Двадцать пять — не так уж и много.  
И где, чёрт возьми, прохлаждается ДЖАРВИС?..  
А вот доступа к Сети нет. Тони перепроверяет несколько раз: компьютерная система действительно замкнута сама на себя. Кроме того — отсутствуют какие бы то ни было беспроводные формы связи, включая даже радио. Это уже интересно и повод крепко подумать.  
Тони станет думать всю ночь, которую проводит в удобной, большой, комфортной кровати.  
Нужно признать, с ним безупречно вежливы. Ужин вполне пристоен, и появилась даже кофеварка. Но они сдурели — восемь часов сна. Тони не помнит, когда в последний раз он спал больше шести. Впрочем, сегодня спать он не намерен вовсе.  
У него план, который требует доработки.

***  
Фил Коулсон терпеть не может ситуации, в которых что-то ему неподконтрольно. Он обсуждал это со своим психотерапевтом (оказывается, протоколы ЩИТа предписывают всем воскресшим не менее полугода психотерапии; и да, протоколы психотерапевтической помощи воскресшим имеются тоже; видимо, случай Капитана Америка повлек за собой некоторые последствия).  
Психотерапевту приходится очень тяжело, потому что Фил, разумеется, собрал на парня полное досье. И, кстати, для психотерапевтов ЩИТа есть свои психотерапевты. Фил посоветовал этому ребёнку обратиться за помощью.  
Так вот, сейчас Фил взбешён. Он уже готов рыть носом землю совершенно буквально, потому что более свежих и оригинальных идей у него попросту нет.  
Эти двое будто просто исчезли из реальности. Не бывает, знает Фил, чтобы человек исчезал в никуда. Всегда остаются следы. Даже если это горсточка пепла. Не сказать, правда, чтобы он хотел сейчас получить горсточку пепла в конверте, как случилось с ним в две тысячи пятом (бедный агент Десять).  
Никаких идей. Ни единой.

***  
Эту ночь Стив проводит без сна. Ворочается с боку на бок и думает. Он уже осторожно осмотрелся и пришёл к выводу, что, в принципе, и с электронным замком справится. Этот фокус Наташа ему показывала.  
И теперь лежать здесь, знать, что можешь выйти, что можешь попытаться добраться до Тони — о, это невыносимо. Это определенно лишает сна. И ребёнок беспокоится. Бьётся внутри, как маленькая рыбка. Стив прижимает к животу ладони, чтобы его успокоить, и пробует даже с ним поговорить, объяснить ему, что рано или поздно всё опять сделается хорошо.  
Всю ночь идёт дождь, и рассвет приходит совсем бледный, едва живой. Стив не может больше лежать, поднимается и бродит по комнатам, не зная, чем себя занять. Библиотека тут маленькая, но очень достойная, и при других обстоятельствах Стив бы читал много, долго, с удовольствием. Он листает биографию Джона Кеннеди, откладывает в сторону. Смотрит в окно. Хмарь не развеялась.  
Стива раздражает, что нет часов. То ему кажется, что уже ближе к полудню, то — что не прошло и часа. Ожидание — вот что сложнее всего. Сидеть, сложа руки, когда этими руками можешь столько всего сделать.  
Наконец, дверь открывается. Завтрак, думает. Вместо тележки с завтракам видит Миа, и у той левая половина лица превратилась в сплошной синяк.  
— Что?..  
— Простите, — говорит Миа дрожащим голосом. — Я ужасно испугалась. Я не такая смелая, как вы. Я вас предала.  
И вонзает Стиву в руку иголку.

 

Глава 8

Потом уже Тони подумал, что совсем не спать было так себе идеей.  
Почему, спрашивается, папаша не озаботился сывороткой суперсолдата и для своего сына тоже? То есть секретность, правительственные интересы и прочая скукота. Но Тони завидует: Стив может не спать суток пять, и ничего ему не делается. Тони бы очень сейчас пригодилось, а суперсилу можете оставить себе.  
Спать потому что хотелось.  
Он всё рассчитал за ночь, всё сообразил. Дело за малым — самому не попасть под ударную волну. Возвратившись в мастерскую, он ещё раз сам себя перепроверяет, заново пересчитав все на бумажке. За спиной у него маячит давешний угрюмый дуболом и по-прежнему делает вид, что смотрит в другую сторону.  
Тони успевает соорудить из модуля связи брони вполне себе пристойный передатчик, успевает даже придумать, как поместить реактор туда, где взрыв будет наиболее эффективен.  
А потом приходит этот, с накладным лицом.  
— Как вас зовут-то хоть? — спрашивает Тони.  
Тот качает головой:  
— Можете звать меня как угодно. Хоть мистером Смитом. Но у меня, знаете, для вас есть интересная новость… Это что это вы тут мастерите? Передатчик? Не утруждайтесь, он всё равно не будет работать. У меня тут широкополосный глушитель сигналов в широком частотном диапазоне, вам не пробиться. У нас тут только кабельная связь, по старинке, зато надёжно. Так вот, новость. У меня для вас очень занимательное видео. Или как это? Если в реальном времени? Глядите-ка.  
Тянется к компьютеру, быстро вводит пароль и распахивает окошко видеозаписи с камеры наблюдения.  
На видео творится кошмар. _В реальном времени._ На видео какая-то дамочка что-то Стиву вкалывает, а тот падает на пол и начинает биться в судорогах. Дамочка отступает, дверь закрывается…  
Что будет дальше, Тони предпочитает не смотреть.  
Он сильно бьёт этого ублюдка в живот, а потом — лицом об угол стола. Пока тот стонет и пытается подняться, Тони быстро вбивает на компьютере заранее заготовленные команды. Начинается хаос.  
Воет сирена, двери распахиваются…  
Дуболом таращит глаза.  
— Решай! — кричит ему Тони, — на чьей ты стороне! Или со мной, или с этим!  
— С тобой! — кричит дуболом в ответ.  
— Ладно! Звать тебя как?  
— Крис.  
— Хорошо, Крис, сейчас ты позаботишься о том, чтобы вывести всех гражданских в безопасное место. Справишься?  
— П… Попробую…  
Тони останавливается, чтобы отдышаться. На базе теперь творился ад кромешный. Это не значило, что Тони не может поддать огоньку. Он ещё как может.  
Велит:  
— Ну, беги! И как можно быстрее! Все двери открыты. Бери людей и выводи наружу!  
А сам берётся за исполнение плана, который теперь, конечно, не идеален, но тоже сойдёт. Наверно. Плохо, что нет беспроводной связи.  
— И эй, Крис! Нужен будет врач. Я знаю, что здесь он есть.  
Много чего на самом деле тут плохо. Но Тони некогда думать. Они вкололи Стиву какую-то дрянь.  
Тони швыряет за спину реактор, а сам бежит со всей возможной скоростью. Надеется, что успевает.  
Потом бабахает.  
Взрыв выходит... очень мощным.  
Возможно, слегка просчитался.  
Тони падает. За его спиной всё рушится, окончательно превращается в геенну огненную. Тони падает очень неудачно, не успевает нормально сгруппироваться, и чувствует себя оглушенным, почти раздавленным, и, чёрт, кажется, подвернул ногу. И он позволяет себе лежать целых полминуты, а потом поднимает и бормочет:  
— Прямо по коридору, потом направо, потом пятая дверь.

***  
Стив с ужасом смотрит на иглу.  
Миа выглядит такой же напуганной, как и он сам. Кажется.  
А потом она, едва шевеля губами, в том же ужасе шепчет:  
— Падайте на пол и делайте вид, что вам очень больно. В шприце обычный физраствор. Давайте же. А то меня убьют.  
Тогда Стив падает и старается корчиться с достаточной достоверностью, пока дверь закрывается. У него всё ещё есть скрепка, никто не отобрал.  
Стив продолжает изображать нестерпимую боль. Как-то он неудачно падает и даже пугается, что что-то там повредил ребенку, потому что в пояснице зарождается настоящая, волнами накатывающая боль. Впрочем, почти тут же проходит.  
И... Тут врубается сирена.  
Стив целый миг ещё валяется на полу, потом подскакивает и обнаруживает, что дверь открыта. Очевидно, Тони принялся за исполнение своего плана, в чём бы он ни заключался.  
Как он сказал? "Беги"? Стив кивает и бежит.  
Он помнит: три поста. По коридору налево, третья дверь. Бежит. Первый пост растерян, один из охранников едва-едва успевает подскочить из-за стола, поэтому Стив бьёт его между ног, второго швыряет о стену, третий пятится и поднимает в ужасе руки. Стив не теряется.  
— Оружие. Давайте сюда. Быстро.  
Ему под ноги тут же падают пистолеты, шокеры, дубинки.  
ТрУсы.  
Впрочем, и хорошо. А драться с животом трудно. И бежать. Стив видит дверь в какое-то подсобное помещение:  
— Быстро все туда. Ну, живо!  
Из дубинки он сооружает импровизированный засов и еще подпирает тяжелым столом. Уверен, что при желании освободятся эти парни через минуту. Но говорит им:  
— Ещё раз увижу — убью.  
И они мелко кивают напоследок.  
А Стив бежит дальше, теперь с пистолетом и шокером.  
Второй пост неотличим от первого, такой же массивный стол, из-за которого поднимается очередной охранник. Но здесь уже сложнее. Эти не такие напуганные. Эти настроены драться всерьез. Так не вовремя. Стив думает о том, в порядке ли Тони.  
И о том, что с животом драться страшно. И со страху, кажется, слегка переусердствовал. Надеется, тот мужчина все же жив. И не умрёт в ближайшее время. Хотя, конечно, самому Стиву этот человек ничего хорошего не желал и все норовил заехать по животу. Стив думает, что так примерно мог бы драться дирижабль — вот как Стив сейчас.  
Очень неуклюже.  
Потом начинаются двери, и из дверей выглядывают люди, напуганные, и всем им Стив велит:  
— На выход! Все наружу! Давайте!  
Третий пост даже не пытается изобразить отпор. Молча подняли руки и побежали вслед за толпой. Стив их решение одобрил. Поясница его — тоже. С поясницей вообще нехорошо, но, в общем, выбора-то и нет. Стив бежит дальше.  
Как раз в это время где-то в глубине здания громко, нутряно бухает, и люди в толпе охают и визжат. И ускоряются.  
— Спокойно! — кричит им Стив. — Не нужно паники! Двери открыты. Давайте!  
А сам бежит дальше по коридору и ищет ту самую третью дверь налево.  
Впрочем, Тони видит раньше. Тони изрядно потрепан и хромает.  
— Люди? — спрашивает Тони. — Уже снаружи? Через две минуты будет ещё один взрыв, взорвётся электрогенератор. Ты сам как, в порядке?  
Стив кивает.  
— Да. Да. Что у тебя с ногой?  
— Жить буду. Нужно скорее отсюда выбираться, только сначала убедиться. Здесь относительно безопасно, взрыв будет снаружи, но... Чёрт.  
Морщится.  
Стив тогда ему говорит:  
— Что с главным? С тем, кто всё это организовал?  
Тони нехорошо усмехается.  
— Если и выжил, то чудом. Он был в эпицентре.  
Стив кивает. Потом спрашивает:  
— Что с ногой? Можешь идти быстрее? Бежать?  
— Вывих. Вероятно. Повредил при падении. Давай попробуем принажать.  
Принажать выходит не очень. А время идёт. Впереди коридоры, лестницы и снова коридоры. А у Стива адреналин бурлит.  
Он хватает Тони, перекидывает через плечо и бежит. Надеется, что в правильном направлении.  
— Блядь, — орёт Тони. — Отпусти. Прекрати, говорю! Тебе нельзя...  
Стив бежит до той поры, пока не оказывается под дождём и не вдыхает влажный, тёплый, отдающий гарью воздух.  
И тогда за спиной бахает ещё раз.

***  
А Тони уже говорил: Стив упрям. Стив чёртов упрямый засранец, который всё делает по-своему. Как он умудрился в армии-то служить? Хотя ясно как: угонял самолёты и отправлялся в самоволки по разным поводам. И хамил начальству, кажется.  
В общем, Тони позорно тащили на плече, а он как раз успел подумать.  
И, вновь оказавшись на земле, сказал:  
— Тут где-то работает глушитель связи. Его бы тоже хорошо остановить, чтобы связаться с ДЖАРВИСом. Но там нужно разбираться, нужно время. Или, может, просто тоже взорвать к чертовой матери. У него там автономный источник питания. С другой стороны, здесь есть вертолёты и, возможно, быстрее будет добраться до соседнего острова и вызвать подмогу уже оттуда. Это, наверно, будет гораздо проще и быстрей. Что думаешь?  
А Стив поглядел на него своими упрямыми и честными голубыми глазами и сказал:  
— Наверно, придётся нам побыстрее. А то я, похоже, рожу этого ребёнка в ближайшее же время. Не хотелось бы… здесь.  
Тони опустил взгляд ниже. На Стиве были нелепые пижамные штаны в сердечко, совершенно смехотворные. И _мокрые._  
— Кажется, это воды отошли. — растерянно пояснил Стив. — Ну, я так думаю.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 9

 

У Тони в голове шестеренки вращаются с невиданной скоростью. Просто вот со скоростью света. Подстегивается это вращение паникой.  
— Так, хорошо. — Говорит он. — У нас же ещё есть время? Это же… не прямо сейчас начнётся? Мы. Мы доберемся до соседнего острова и вызовем Коулсона с его “Автобусом.” И группу медиков. И-и-и... Если я правильно думаю, то за полтора-два часа они успеют долететь. А ты. Ты, наверно, сядь? Или приляг. Или…  
А Стив улыбается нервной, кривой, испуганной улыбкой и просит:  
— Ты только не нервничай. Давай. Вдохни и успокойся.  
— А, да, — отвечает Тони. — Точно. Я читал. У нас есть время. У нас ведь есть время?  
Тут, конечно, всё неудачно. Идёт дождь, дымит и чадит взорванная электростанция, люди толпятся, совершенно растерянные.  
— Нужно позаботиться о людях, — конечно говорит Стив.  
Взрослые они, думается Тони, самим пора головы на плечах иметь. У них тут со Стивом полная срань, и что будет с ребенком, если он родится на три недели раньше? Вдруг он… ну, это ж вредно.  
— Эй! — кричит Тони. — Эй, все!  
Ему очень не хватает громкоговорителя, ну или костюма. В костюме его как-то… обычно очень внимательно слушали. Тони думает: "Да ну к чёрту!" И тогда кричит уже всерьёз:  
— Эй! Сюда! Сюда слушайте!  
Люди оборачиваются, замирают, шепотки стихают. Тони видит их перед собой: они напуганные, бледные, кое-кто выглядит так, будто по нему слегка протоптались, но никого, кому требовалась бы серьёзная медицинская помощь, Тони не наблюдает. Это уже отлично.  
— Так вот. Хм. Это нехорошее место более или менее разгромлено. Хозяин этого места мёртв. Через некоторое время сюда прибудут Мстители для зачистки и спасения. А Мстители очень не любят злодеев. Поэтому я бы рекомендовал сейчас всем сесть и тихо сидеть. И не обижать друг друга. Договорились?  
Люди неуверенно кивают.  
— Есть те, кому нужна неотложная медицинская помощь? Нет? Замечательно. А те, кому сейчас захотелось захватить мир или хотя бы пострелять из пушек по живым мишеням?  
Молчат.  
Тони считает по головам: у него выходит тридцать.  
— Я знаю, что здесь присутствуют не только те, кого удерживали против воли. Я полагаю, остальные — это ученые по контракту и охрана. Так? Так вот, специально для тех, кто чувствует за собой кое-какие грешки — хорошее поведение в ближайшие часы будет означать смягчение наказания. Быть может, даже амнистию. Вы ведь понимаете: никуда вам от Мстителей не деться. Так что... Ну. Полагаю, договорились.  
Снова кивки и согласное бормотание.   
Тони не очень-то верит, что сейчас все устыдятся, образумятся и станут вести себя прилично. Он оборачивается к Стиву и говорит:  
— И что думаешь?  
Тот медленно качает головой:  
— Это тот риск, на который придётся идти. И, кстати, ещё трое охранников заперты в какой-то подсобке.  
Некуда деться, Стив прав. Очень не хватает Наташи, которая умеет устрашать даже не взглядом, а просто — движением брови. Очень не хватает Коулсона, который в здешнем бардаке быстро бы разобрался.  
Что ж, их сейчас здесь нет. Тони вздыхает. Тони всё ещё в состоянии, близком к паническому.  
— И, кстати, нам нужен врач. Я знаю, что врач здесь имеется. Где он?  
Через толпу пробирается маленькая худенькая женщина, азиатка. У неё синяк на пол-лица и не узнать ее сложно.  
— Вы, — зло говорит Тони, — что-то вкололи моему мужу.  
Она торопливо машет руками:  
— Это был физраствор. Мне... мне пришлось изобразить.  
— Она говорит правду. Со мной всё в порядке.  
— Не считая родов?  
— Ага. Не считая.  
Тони не особенно верит.  
— Но другого врача у нас нет?  
Мелкая женщина мотает головой.  
— В случае необходимости прибыла бы акушерская бригада. Но необходимости не было. А теперь... Теперь есть. Да?  
— Есть. А связи нет. Как, чёрт возьми, они выходили на связь?  
Стив молчит, но лицо у него как-то странно искажается.   
— Схватка. Наверно.  
— О. Но я... Я не акушер. Я не...  
А вот теперь Тони паникует вполне официально, но вида всё ж старается не показывать.  
— Вы доктор и знаете о родах больше нашего. В любом случае. Вот что. Возвращайтесь в здание, берите всё необходимое с расчётом на то, что этот младенец может не дождаться акушерской бригады. И возвращайтесь. Полетите с нами.  
Женщина мелко кивает и убегает.  
Тони запоздало думает, что, возможно, не следовало её отправлять одну. И ещё думает, что ведь могут в любой момент начать стрелять.  
— Всем сдать оружие, — говорит пока что, потому что надо ж ему что-то говорить и делать. — Ну?   
Они, чёрт возьми, сейчас ещё бараны. Стадо. Но могут ведь очень быстро помниться. А у Тони тут вроде как… роды. Стив рожает.   
— Когда Мстители прилетят, сдавать оружие будет поздно. Никаких тогда амнистий.  
Люди меж тем подходят и роняют ему под ноги ножи, пистолеты, один автомат и, о, господи, складной мультитул.  
Тони вглядывается в лица. Одно ему кажется и знакомым, и вполне осмысленным — лицо того парня с мультитулом.  
— Так, ты. Ты у нас кто?  
— Тейлор. Тейлор Джонс. Сэр. Мистер Старк. Вы как-то рецензировали мою статью об изотопах полония… Я. Мне просто надели на голову мешок. И запихнули в багажник. Я...  
— А. Помню, — отвечает, хотя нихрена не помнит. — Так что, ты тут, следовательно, не по своей воле. Назначаю тебя главным. Следи за порядком, помогай тем, кто в этом нуждается, организуй какой-нибудь жратвы. Понял меня? Остальные Мстители прибудут через два, ну, может, три часа. А до того времени — чтобы никакой паники. Сможешь?  
— А. Э. Вы сами?  
— А я буду обеспечивать прибытие Мстителей. Договорились?  
Джонс мелко трясет подбородком. Тони, если честно, сейчас… а, насрать. За четыре часа они тут революцию не устроят, а устроят... Коулсон разберётся. У Тони муж рожает.  
Тони, впрочем, хватает ума изъять из огнестрельного оружия патроны, а ножи распихать по карманам. Мультитул… Ну. Тоже пригодится.  
Тут как раз бежит эта дамочка, которой Стив доверяет, а Тони — нет, и знает, что Стив же почти всем доверяет, стоит им только сказать, как сильно они раскаиваются. Впрочем, выбора-то нет. Тони прилежно прочёл несколько учебников по акушерству. Он знает, что после отхождения вод настоящие, не тренировочные схватки могут начаться в любое время — хоть через двенадцать часов, хоть через десять минут. А судя по лицу Стива, схватки у того вполне себе настоящие. Хотя он, конечно, будет терпеть до последнего.  
— Идём, — велит. — Нас ждёт вертолёт.   
Вертолёт их на самом деле ждёт — на фоне догорающей электростанции. Вертолёт, впрочем, готов к вылету, а рядом, на посадочной площадке, обнаруживается некто суетливый, нервный, трясущийся.  
— Бак полон? — спрашивает его Тони.  
— Да. Да.  
— Тогда вали отсюда. Давай, иди ко всем остальным и думай, как будешь оправдываться перед Чёрной вдовой. Придумай какое-нибудь по-настоящему хорошее оправдание. Ну?  
Вертлявый испаряется.  
— Надеюсь, — говорит Стив, — такими вертолётами ты умеешь управлять. Я умею, и я бы мог... Но... Руки трясутся.   
Тони умеет. Или научится немедленно. Так. Это "Апач." Модификация значения не имеет. Тони знает, как поднять эту зверюгу в воздух и как опустить на землю. Этого должно быть достаточно.  
— Летим, — говорит Тони, выгрузив из карманов ножи и патроны, а Стив глухо стонет.

 

Глава 10

 

Когда-то Стив наивно полагал, что уж ему-то семейного счастья судьбой не отсыпано. Сперва — что попросту не доживет до совершеннолетия, а потом — что не переживет войну. Его это не то чтобы устраивало, но, по крайней мере, представляло собой некую картину будущего.  
Проснувшись в новом веке, Стив растерялся. Война закончилась, зато появились деньги и… Ну, теперь он, похоже, сделался одним из самых желанных женихов Америки. В прессе чёрт знает что творилось ровно до тех пор, пока Стива не взяла под крыло пресс-служба Тони Старка. Но, в общем, выяснилось, что Стив не хочет на то ужасное шоу “Невеста за шторкой.” Или как его? А в “Беременна в шестнадцать” он уже не проходит по возрасту.  
Но, оказалось, жизнь Стива Роджерса в двадцать первом веке круче любого шоу. Вот уж чего Стиву и в кошмарном сне бы не привиделось, так это того, что ему придётся рожать в вертолёте над океаном (он вообще как-то не планировал пока что рожать).  
— Если ты в ближайшее время на найдешь, куда нам приземлиться… Мне кажется, вот так в воздухе я и рожу! — закричал Стив, не зная, слышит ли его Тони или нет за шумом винтов — потому что просто и бессмысленно кричать было ниже Стивова достоинства. Не то чтобы боль была нестерпимой. Боль была болью. А к боли Стив привык. Что не значило, будто бы боль он любит. Он всё ждал, когда же станет невыносимо.

***  
Когда-то Тони наивно полагал, что деньги решают все проблемы разом. Ему тогда было лет двадцать, конечно. Он был избалованным ублюдком. Но вот поглядите-ка: деньги не помогли его родителям остаться в живых, ему самому — избежать плена в Афганистане, а теперь его муж рожает над океаном в гребаном военном вертолёте и миллиарды долларов никак ему сейчас не помогут. Да ему все деньги мира сейчас не помогут.  
Связь появляется через пятнадцать минут полёта. Добытый из грудной пластины костюма передатчик мигнул раз, другой и ровно засиял алым.  
— ДЖАРВИС, — почти прокричал Тони. — У меня тут Стив рожает!  
И не сказать, чтобы Тони так уж старался панически кричать, чтобы все разом осознали ужас положения… Но ДЖАРВИС заметно (для ИскИна) испугался и напряженно ответил:  
— Вычисляю ваше местоположение, сэр. Насколько могу видеть, вы сейчас находитесь на пути к одному из малых островов системы Барбадос и при сохранении текущей скорости прибудете к нему через двадцать одну минуту. И я рекомендовал бы вам по прибытии там и оставаться. Остров, насколько мне известно, необитаем, потому что представляет собой скорее коралловый риф с незначительным почвенным слоем. Полагаю, вы могли бы посадить вертолёт на западной оконечности, поскольку она лишена растительности. В каком состоянии капитан Роджерс и вы сами? Я направил запрос на акушерскую бригаду, но, полагаю…  
— Я только ногу потянул, а Стив совсем цел… У нас там Доктор Зло. На острове, который ты не видишь из-за маскирующего полога. Он вроде мёртв. Доктор Зло мёртв. Я надеюсь. Но ещё там люди… Сорок человек. Часть из них… вроде как опасна. Оружие я… Чёрт.   
Тони не помнит, как и куда девал боеприпасы. Он вообще ни черта не помнит кроме сраного мультитула, который ему вряд ли пригодится. Ему, думается, в нынешней ситуации мало что способно по-настоящему пригодиться. У него опыт в другой сфере. Совсем.  
Может, следовало ходить на те курсы для будущих папаш, про которые брошюрки у Тони в мастерской таинственным образом появлялись раз в месяц. Но курсы те, Тони был уверен, унылое дерьмо. Он потребовал, чтобы ДЖАРВИС начитывал ему самую актуальную информацию по процессу деторождения и воспитания детей, и, конечно, Тони смотрел ролики с ютуба. Ролики были страшны.  
Долго их смотреть Тони не сумел. Он сказал себе: у нас всё будет отлично. У нас будут лучшие специалисты в мире и роды будут навроде отдыха на пушистых облачках. Миллиардер Тони или нет, в конце-то концов? Лучшее обезболивающее и...  
Вот ужас. Всё прочитанное теперь забылось. Начисто.  
Он помнил: у родов три стадии. Три. Ровно. Но какие?  
Тони смотрел на часы. Тони подозревал, что за спиной у него творится кошмар.   
Тони отвечал ДЖАРВИСу, но сам толком не помнил, что именно.  
Подмога будет через два с половиной или три часа. Нужно только держаться.  
Он понять не мог: как они со Стивом вообще могли на такое решиться? Они сошли с ума? Они впали в безумие? Они...  
Остров.  
Скорее — плоская платформа, ровная, как блин, с востока едва прикрытая несколькими пальмами. И дождь. Никак не унимающийся дождь.  
Тони сконцентрировался на как можно более мягкой посадке. Тони пребывал в ужасе.  
Он в жизни ещё так не боялся. Он думал, нужно позвонить Пеппер, потому что она же вроде как... кризисный управляющий. Среди прочего.  
Тони в ужасе приземлился. В ужасе снял наушники и обернулся.

***  
Стив, в общем, ожидал чего-то совсем кошмарного, потому что усердно исследовал просторы интернета. Он читал про людей в трехсуточных родах. О людях, "порвавшихся до самой шеи." О людях, потерявших "пять пинт крови!".  
Он всё взвесил и сказал себе: "Такую цену я готов заплатить."  
И вот теперь он ощущал себя странно. Прежде всего — странно. Он хотел сказать об этом Тони, но Тони был занят. И было шумно. И была в распоряжении только доктор Лунг, которая выглядела до смерти перепуганной.  
Тогда Стив ей сказал:  
— Всё будет хорошо. Честное слово.  
— У нас есть чистые простыни, теплые одеяла, антисептик, обезболивающее, но слабое, никто не думал... Я захватила воды и кое-что из еды. Вы хотите есть или пить? Может, дать вам попить? Давайте вы ляжете поудобней? Я, понимаете, роды принимала только трижды. В интернатуре. В составе акушерской бригады. Я, если честно, стояла и смотрела. Я... я не такой доктор. Я назначаю витамины и составляю диетическую карту. Так дать вам попить?  
— Всё будет хорошо, — заверил её Стив, а потом вцепился в колени, потому что больше вцепиться было не во что.  
Он чувствовал себя до того странно, что даже сейчас не боялся, а только надеялся, что с ребенком всё будет хорошо. Он ведь такой маленький. Он вообще недоношенный, ему рано. Он должен был спокойно и радостно появиться прямо в Башне, с помощью лучших врачей Америки, в покое и тепле. А тут... А вдруг ему будет слишком холодно?  
Стив думает, нужно будет его сразу завернуть в одеяло. И будет ли он голоден? Молока-то у Стива нет. В Башне, опять же, младенца ждала бы бутылочка теплой смеси.  
Вообще у Стива в голове какая-то каша. Он думает, что было очень смело и глупо беременеть и оставлять ребенка. И что семья по залёту — не очень-то семья. Что ребёнок сейчас — скоро — появится на свет. Что Стив станет отцом. Что жизнь переменится. Что вообще-то страшновато. Что у Миа очень встревоженный вид, хотя теперь уже нет смысла тревожиться — всё идёт как идёт.  
— Хорошо, — выдыхает Стив между схватками, которые идут теперь плотно и длятся долго. — Всё будет хорошо, потому что нам просто некуда деться.  
— Да, — отвечает ему Миа, пытаясь куда-то его сдвинуть. Зачем-то. — Всё будет хорошо. Через пару часов прибудет подмога.  
Вертолет снижается. Потом — толчком — опускается на землю, и это славно. Не хватало еще родить младенца в воздухе. Круто потом, конечно, рассказать, что, де, родилась настоящая лётчица. Но трясет и постоянно кажется, будто в любой момент свалишься в море.  
Всё. Окончательно сели и грохот винтов смолк. И Тони оборачивается, страшно перепуганный, и Стив, хотя ему уже слегка надоело, и вообще хочется сосредоточиться уже внутрь, на себе, повторяет ещё и ему:  
— Всё хорошо. Только, кажется, она совсем скоро родится.

***  
У Тони всё скачками и урывками.   
Стиву хочется рожать на берегу, а то в кабине пахнет авиационным топливом, а Стива от него теперь тошнит. Но на берегу нельзя тем более, потому что дождь и ветер. Тем не менее, Стив требует хотя бы открыть всё, что только можно, чтобы пахло морем. Можно открыть не так много и, откровенно говоря, в военном вертолёте не особенно развернёшься. И зябко.  
Стив не кричит, а только сжимает зубы.  
Тони ему говорит:  
— Держи меня за руки. Ну. Нужно ж тебе держаться.  
А Стив ему сквозь зубы мычит:  
— Я тебе их сломаю, обе.  
И у этой азиатки, докторши, которой Тони не доверяет, большие от ужаса глаза. Какая-то она неправильная докторша.

***  
Стив жалеет, что у него нет часов, потому что вспоминает: слишком долго рожать плохо, но слишком быстро — ещё хуже, потому что ребёнок может… поломаться.  
Если поломается ребёнок, то поломается и сам Стив.  
Он пытается дышать медленно и глубоко. Медленно и тихо. И говорит ребёнку:  
— Эй. Тут довольно мерзко. Некуда торопиться. Тут холодно и мокро.  
Стиву тут же выдают одеяло.  
Из Стива подтекает, а сам Стив трясётся от возбуждения, предвкушения и ужаса.

***  
Тони планировал, что роды будут типа королевских. Всё ж таки наследница миллиардной империи. Всё торжественно, чинно и по плану.  
— ДЖАРВИС, — требует он. — Поторопи там всех. Поднажми на газ.  
— Команда уже в пути, — чопорно отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — Мисс Романов требует, чтобы, цитирую, “самое интересное попридержали до её прибытия.”  
Потому что Романов не понимает, какой ужас сейчас переживает Тони (вместе со Стивом), а ведь даже нельзя держаться за руки!

***  
Мир окружающий сжимается до черноты и самого Стива. В черноте пульсирует боль. Такой ритм: больно — не больно — снова больно.  
— Слишком быстро, — бормочут над ухом. Жужжат. Они ж в джунглях. Стив отмахивается. Терпеть не может насекомых. — Но сердцебиение у плода в норме.

***  
Тони поглядывает на хронометр — почему-то время сделалось густым, медленным и будто вовсе не движется.   
Они сидят в тишине, прерываемой только редкими хриплыми стонами, и переглядываются с этой доктором Лунг, которая полезна только тем, что периодически подносит к губам Стива бутылку с водой и какой-то тряпицей вытирает пот со лба. Тони же хотел бы быть более полезным, но у него так трясутся руки, что он только навредит. Так что он совершенно бесполезен.  
А потом что-то меняется (спустя всего-то два с половиной часа от отхода вод).

***  
Глубоко дышать — вот что важно. Очень странно, когда все смотрят не тебе в лицо, а между ног. И довольно неудобно. 

***  
— Слишком быстрые, стремительные роды. Полное раскрытие.   
Тони слышит только, что всё плохо. Всё плохо. Но ведь все будут живы?

***  
Дышать и расслабиться. Дышать и не тужиться.  
А потом всё ж таки пожалели и разрешили делать то, что хочется.

***  
Это меньше всего похоже на ребёнка. Как по Тони. Он видел детей на фотографиях и роликах. Реже — вживую, на руках довольных родителей.   
А это всё какое-то несуразное, очень маленькое и в каких-то пятнах, и в крови, конечно, и вслед за ним этой крови ещё прилично выплескивается.

***  
Это, в общем, было закономерно: Стив в конце концов рвётся пополам.  
— О! О-о-о!  
У Стива получается какой-то животный вой или рёв. И ему говорят:  
— Почти всё. То есть, совсем всё.  
И тишина.  
Страшная.   
Стив начинает дергаться и биться, чтобы посмотреть, что там и как. Там — возня. Молчаливая. Потом какой-то скрип. Стив никак не сообразит, что может так скрипеть. Тонкий и не слишком приятный звук. И кряхтение.  
Потом Тони осторожно говорит:  
— Слушай, Стив. Наша девочка… в некотором роде. У неё штучка между ног. Наша девочка — мальчик. Стив, эй.  
Тут Стива захлестывает настоящая паника, потому что ему никак не показывают ребёнка, и он сам тянется его взять, и, чёрт, он такой маленький. У Стива ладони, кажется, больше. Стив начинает плакать.

 

Глава 11

 

Всё в жизни Стива происходит, кажется, не вовремя и не так.  
Он никогда толком не успевает или, наоборот, слишком опаздывает. Он, например, узнал, что Гитлер побежден, спустя... сколько? Семьдесят лет?  
И он вовсе не намеревался беременеть именно сейчас, именно в это время. Но, забеременев, решил, что, может, для таких вещей и вовсе нельзя выбрать время правильно. У него, конечно, есть перед обществом долг и обязанности, но, раз уж.  
Что вышло, то вышло. Стив думал, что, по крайней мере, теперь-то всё сделает правильно, будет вести себя хорошо и в высшей степени благоразумно.  
И умудрился даже родить не вовремя и не там, где положено. И младенец вышел очень маленький. Больше ладони — это Стиву сперва показалось, что меньше, в панике и ужасе. Всё ж больше ладони, но не намного.  
И весь какой-то озябший, несчастный и вроде бы не особенно довольный. Стив его прижимал к груди и согревал как мог, ничего толком не соображая, и думал: вот, ничего ему не могу дать. Даже молока. Нормальные родители могут.  
Ребёнок — мальчик — продолжал тихонько поскрипывать, и Стив к этому звуку наконец привык, и даже стал различать в нём что-то осознанное. И ужасно раздраженное.  
И, конечно, именно в этот момент наконец прибыла подмога. И сделалось ужасно. Шумно, суетливо, не по делу.

***  
Наташа выскочила из "Автобуса" первой, потому что — как же. Клинт пытался сунуться вперед неё под предлогом того, что он же уже трижды отец. Наташа только хмыкнула.  
Она вообще-то осознавала, что ни Клинт, ни она сама там сейчас не особенно полезны. Что полезна бригада медиков, и они уже толпились за спиной, громыхали своей каталкой и о чем-то деловито переговаривались. А Коулсон пытался на месте выяснить, где обещанный то ли мёртвый, то ли не совсем Доктор Зло, и где тот самый потайной остров.  
В общем, была суета.  
А у Наташи непонятное совершенно творилось где-то в районе груди. Она-то про себя знала, что чудес не бывает, что у нее самой ребёнка не будет никогда. Она всего лишь хотела посмотреть на этого конкретного ребёнка и убедиться, что он в порядке.  
Ну, что он хотя бы жив. Потому что рожать на голом куске земной коры посреди океана была у Роджерса так себе идея.  
Но они все были живы — и сам Роджерс, и чёртов Старк, миллиарды которого вовсе не помогли делу, и их младенец. И была еще какая-то женщина, на неё Наташа мельком глянула и признала не представляющей ни для кого опасности.  
Они сидели на полу в кабине вертолета, в тесноте, все перепуганные и грязные, и Стива Роджерса общественность в таком виде не только никогда не видела, но и не должна была увидеть, наверно, но и он — он был вроде бы в порядке. Хотя весь перемазанный кровью, пылью и кутающийся в одеяло. И крови в целом было прилично.  
Наташа подумала, что уж она-то тут сейчас точно лишняя. Но младенца разглядела. Младенец оказался...   
Наташа их не так себе представляла.  
— Он… Он хоть живой? — вырвалось у неё.  
Тут младенец зашевелился и пискнул: эти крохотные ручки, заляпанные красным и все в каких-то странных пятнах, Наташа запомнит теперь надолго.

***  
Тони требует.  
В любой непонятной ситуации, когда его в упор не хотят принимать всерьёз, он начинает требовать. И на этот раз требований у него очень много.  
Во-первых, нужно, чтобы Стиву и ребёнку сразу всё сделали хорошо.  
Во-вторых, перестали бы мельтешить. Перестали бы шуметь и пугать младенца (и самого Тони), а лучше бы организовались и срочно отправились спасать людей, застрявших на соседнем острове. А на этом острове, следовательно, не толпились бы. И вообще, Стива и младенца следует срочно доставить в Башню. В Башне лучшие специалисты.  
— Лучшие специалисты уже здесь, — возражают ему, и Коулсон поясняет:  
— ДЖАРВИС всё организовал за какие-то пятнадцать минут. Он... ничего так. Толковый. Для искусственного интеллекта.  
И бледно улыбается.  
Тони решает, что Коулсон тоже потрясён, потому что Стив и Доктор Зло вдруг и внезапно нарушили какие-то его, Коулсона, планы. Или Коулсон тоже просто никогда не видел таких крошечных младенцев, которым полчаса от роду. В общем, Коулсон в получившемся бардаке не столько помогает, сколько сбивает с толку.  
Тони меж тем за собой замечает, что плакал, потому что всё лицо мокрое. Он думает, нужно утереться, но к чёрту. У него сын родился. Только что. Полчаса как.  
Тони подхватывают под руки и пересаживают на откуда-то взявшуюся каталку. Говорят:  
— Нужно, конечно, рентген. Но, судя по всему, ни вывиха, ни перелома нет. Наступить на ногу можете?  
Тони растерян — он уже и забыл про свою ногу. Но теперь вспомнил, и она, сволочь, начала болеть.  
— Займитесь Стивом! — рявкает он.  
Но Стивом уже занимаются, и Тони ковыляет в самую гущу событий.  
Тони вроде как счастлив, должен быть счастлив, но в такой толпе это не очень чувствуется. Он бы всех посторонних разогнал к чёртовой матери.  
И он рычит и ругается:  
— Нам всем нужно в Башню! Немедленно!  
И Наташа ему серьёзно кивает. Тут же и Клинт, который рвётся то ли пожать руку, то ли что...  
Брюс суетится вместе с медицинской бригадой и, кажется, больше мешает, чем помогает. Но он, думает Тони, хотя бы проследит, чтобы всё было сделано хорошо.

***  
Сразу забрали, хотя Стив не хотел и возражал. Говорил, что это его ребёнок.  
И отдал только потому, что очень боялся своими ручищами раздавить.  
Ребёнок, мальчик, продолжал казаться ему очень маленьким, очень сердитым, очень несчастным и с самого начала Стива невзлюбившим. Возможно, Стив уже умудрился ему как-то навредить, хотя не мог ещё понять, как. Может, тем, что не сумел сразу пригреть и накормить.  
Самого Стива заставили лечь на каталку, хотя он думал, что вполне может пойти сам. Но его не спросили. Тут же стали колоть иголками и опять полезли между ног, прямо на глазах у всей толпы.   
— Пять фунтов десять унций, — говорили где-то рядом. — Довольно маленький. Нужно его...  
— Что? Что с моим ребёнком не так? — спрашивал Стив у всех, кто его трогал и к нему лез, и дергал всех за руки и за что придётся.  
— Лежите, пожалуйста, — сурово требовали. — Лежите. С ребёнком всё хорошо.  
— Тогда дайте мне его.  
Но ребёнка так и не отдали, и Стив видел, как его укладывают в какую-то прозрачную коробку, которая Стиву напомнила хрустальный гробик из сказки, и это всё было страшно.   
А страшнее всего, что никто толком ничего не объяснил. Потом ещё Стиву снова почему-то стало больно, но он всё отмахивался, боль была не особенно серьёзная, но тогда на него начали вежливо, деликатно, но всё же ругаться.  
А у него всю жизнь ведь плохо с исполнением приказов.  
Наконец ему сказали:  
— Вам дадут ребёнка чуть позже. Обещаю. Но сейчас вам самому нужна помощь. У вас ещё не всё закончилось. И ребёнку помощь нужна тоже. Вы же понимаете, он очень маленький. Ему нужно в тепло.  
Будто Стив недостаточно тёплый и его объятия не могли бы согреть ребёнка.  
Стив нашёл взглядом Брюса. Тот ему ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Ты смотри за ребёнком! — потребовал от него Стив, и Брюс успокаивающе погладил Стива по плечу, а потом исчез.  
А Стива закатили, как какую-то вещь, в очередное пахнущее авиационным топливом чрево. Стив опять начал плакать, теперь уже непонятно от чего.

 

NEW. Глава 12. Эпилог

 

Стив погружается в непонятное состояние, безвременье, в котором всё происходящее кажется странным, но на удивление сил уже не хватает.  
Стив хочет только, чтобы его оставили в покое и дали ему ребёнка. И тогда они с младенцем будут плыть в этом состоянии, совершенно счастливые.  
А сейчас счастливым Стив себя не ощущал. Он ощущал себя так, будто от него откромсали солидный кусок и унесли.  
Громко ругаясь, показался Тони. Хромая, он протолкался через толпу, которая никак не хотела рассасываться и всё дёргала Стива так и сяк.  
— Ну-ну, — сказал Тони, падая на кресло рядом. — У нас всё хорошо. Стив, у нас всё хорошо. У ребёнка тоже. Я его только что смотрел. Он греется под лампой. Он красивый. На тебя похож.   
Стив хочет убедиться в этом сам, что ему чьи-то слова. Но Тони берёт его за обе руки и продолжает:  
— Ну, теперь-то ты не намерен мне ничего ломать?  
Нет, Стив не намерен. Он хочет спать просто нестерпимо. И в конце концов сдается.

***  
В Башне их ждёт ещё большая суета. Хотя Стив и не понимает, как такое возможно. Стиву по-прежнему не позволяют передвигаться на своих двоих и вытащили из него кровавый лоскут, в котором Стив с трудом признал плаценту. Но затем оставили в покое.  
И он пялится в потолки, когда его протаскивают по всему зданию сверху донизу, к их с Тони общему этажу.   
Вроде как ничего ему больше не нужно, никаких больше капельниц и зашиваний чего бы то ни было, так что ему позволяют лечь в их с Тони широкую кровать и там тихо лежать. Ему бы сделать усилие и принять душ. Его, конечно, как-то обтерли, но свежим Стив себя не ощущает. Скорее — сдувшимся. Опустевший, переставший быть большим и упругим живот делает это ощущение особенно натуральным.  
Вскоре в комнате появляется прозрачная коробка, выглядящая очень высокотехнологично. В коробке лежит ребёнок. Коробка должна поддерживать необходимую для него температуру и влажность, и это вроде как ненадолго, всего, может, на сутки, но она продолжает напоминать Стиву хрустальный гробик, пусть и суперсовременный, и электронный, и это — не место для младенцев.   
Стив не намерен, когда такое делается, просто лежать, он пододвигает кресло и садится рядом. Младенец спит и дышит почти незаметно, и Стив мучительно приглядывается, чтобы увериться, что на самом деле дышит.  
Тони появляется и исчезает, приносит Стиву поесть, сначала предлагает прилечь и отдохнуть, потом уже требует.  
Но младенец дышит: вдох-выдох-вдох. Это волшебный медленный ритм, и Стив не в силах оторваться и не следить за тем, как поднимается и опускается маленькая грудь. Он хочет потрогать младенца, но не смеет. Младенец же просто спит себе. Уже не выглядит сердитым, но довольным и счастливым не выглядит тоже, и он слишком худой. У него крупная голова с тёмным и слабым пушком, и сам он какой-то слегка пушистый.   
Стив не видит в нём ничего красивого и задумывается над тем, что в нём самом что-то неправильное, раз не видит.

***  
Стив существует так, будто бы остального мира нет. У Стива свой мирок, замкнутый и довольно однообразный. Младенец постоянно плачет — его плач наконец перестал напоминать скрип и теперь напоминает негромкое кошачье мяуканье. Стив всё равно никак не может привыкнуть. Стив почти не спит, а только раскачивается в кресле с младенцем у груди и то сует ему бутылочку, то меняет подгузники, но младенец занят или сном, или этим своим мяуканьем. Стив очень быстро понимает, что просто не может дать своему ребёнку то, чего ему нужно.  
— Нас всё поздравляют, — сообщает Тони. — Серьёзно. Сегодня принесли бумажную открытку от президента. Подписанную от руки. Показать?  
Стив отмахивается. Ему нет дела до президента.  
— Всё время плачет! Я всё делаю неправильно. На. Попробуй. Может, у тебя получится лучше.  
И сует младенца Тони.  
У Тони на руках младенец тут же засыпает и во сне причмокивает. Стив прав: он никудышный родитель и просто не понимает своего ребёнка.  
— У нас спрашивают, как мы его назвали, — тихо говорит Тони.  
А они ещё никак не назвали. Младенец для Стива сейчас просто младенец, он не может даже задумываться об имени.  
— ДЖАРВИС составил два списка — в одном самые популярные американские имена, а в другом самые редкие. Посмотришь?  
Стив мельком проглядывает и несколько удивленно уточняет:  
— Ты бы на самом деле позволил мне назвать ребёнка Миннипигганом?  
— На каком-то из индейских языков имя означает "Храбрый воин", — шепчет Тони, покачивая младенца.  
Но интерес к списку Стив быстро теряет.  
— Ему нужно имя, — настаивает Тони. — Не можем же мы звать его "ребёнком." И Пеппер требует хоть что-то для пресс-релиза.  
Стив беспомощно опускается в кресло.  
— Я не могу придумать ему имя. Придумай сам. Или пусть Пеппер придумает, раз ей нужно для пресс-релиза.  
— А тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я же говорил, нужна нянька.  
Стив помнит ту няньку. Она подобрана Коулсоном, она чудовищна. У неё ручищи ещё больше, чем у Стива, она младенца попросту раздавит.  
— Я никому его не отдам, — отвечает Стив. Их только что похищали и едва не лишили ребёнка. Какие няньки?  
Но соглашается на то, чтобы с младенцем посидел сейчас Тони. Тони садится в кресло перед кроваткой, подкладывает под руку подушку и тихо что-то мурлыкает себе под нос. Младенец дышит. Стив с кровати может его в любой момент увидеть.  
Стив закрывает глаза.   
У Стива жизнь: закрыть глаза — открыть глаза. И, закрыв глаза, Стив сразу попадает в черноту без снов.  
Стиву всё безразлично, кроме ребёнка, но ребёнок Стива всё ещё не полюбил и на руках у него лежит деревяшечкой, не расслабляется, а только мяукает. Стив всё, всё делает не так. И не спит в кровати с Тони. И вообще не понимает, что в его жизни происходит. Что происходит в его семье.  
Стив приходит к выводу: он болен. Он и его ребёнок. Они чем-то больны. Стив не может нормально спать даже в то время, когда ребёнок не мяукает. Стиву кажется, что тот замолчал только потому, что умер.  
Стив живёт в ожидании ужасного.

***  
У Тони теперь не жизнь, а что-то невообразимое. От него требуют публичного заявления. Требуют, чтобы он показал мужа и новорожденного публике. Чтобы была созвана пресс-конференция. Чтобы Пеппер смогла наконец составить пресс-релиз. Чтобы ответил на поздравления президента и других важных шишек — на поздравления простых граждан в твиттере отвечает специальная команда. Тони в твиттер даже не ходит.  
Тони и не хочет никуда ходить — ни в твиттер, ни на пресс-конференции. И отвечать на поздравления президента не хочет тоже.   
Он хочет быть со Стивом в их спальне, которая теперь превратилась в детскую.   
Стив же...  
Тони кажется, что Стив... сломался?  
Тони следит за тем, чтобы Стив вовремя ел и сколько-то спал. Берёт у него из рук ребёнка, чтобы тот мог отлучиться в душ и туалет, — Стив не позволяет уложить ребёнка в кроватку.   
Стив вял, бледен (похоже, недостаток сна сказывается и на суперсолдате) и не улыбается. Тони вот сперва хотелось улыбаться постоянно и, возможно, выйти на крышу Башни, чтобы закричать на весь Нью-Йорк: у него сын.   
У него сын!  
Но Тони ничего не может понять: Стив будто бы и не рад. Будто бы и не счастлив, что их сын родился, жив и здоров. Тони долго думает, а потом идёт и спрашивает Брюса, а тот сочувственно морщится:   
— Послеродовая депрессия. Я тебе рекомендовал книжку. Ты не читал?  
Теперь-то Тони читать некогда. Он теперь тоже почти постоянно хочет спать, потому что у них со Стивом график сна очень запутанный и зависит от того, насколько младенец готов им часы и минуты сна предоставлять. Стиву достаётся больше, знает Тони.  
А так не годится.  
Тони умён, поэтому до него в конце концов доходит.

***  
Наташа оказывается незаменима в деле общения с папарацци, которые устроили палаточный лагерь вокруг Башни, а Коулсон соглашается ответить на поздравления президента и прочих, которым нужно, чтобы карточка была подписана от руки. Руки Коулсона, считает Тони, вполне им достаточно. Пеппер Тони велит взять какой-нибудь там шаблон пресс-релиза и приписать, что Тони Старк нынче недоступен.   
Но ДЖАРВИС, конечно, лучше всех.  
ДЖАРВИС говорит Стиву:  
— Вы же понимаете, капитан, что я отслеживаю все жизненные показатели младенца? Я слежу за ним постоянно, ни на секунду не прекращаю. Со всеми журналами я готов ознакомить вас по первому требованию. И, быть может, пора начать использовать музыкальное сопровождение? Ребёнок уже способен слышать звуки. Лучшие колыбельные мира в исполнении самых известных певцов к вашим услугам.  
— Ты действительно ведёшь журналы? — спрашивает Стив, широко раскрыв глаза.  
— Разумеется. В них отражена частота сердечных сокращений, частота дыхательных движений, температура, время сна и бодрствования. Замечу, что на настоящий момент все показатели в норме.  
Стив прижимает ребенка к груди плотнее.

***  
Тони думает: возможно, следовало бы обратиться к специалисту? Стиву назначат чудо-таблетки. И психотерапию. Самому Тони психотерапия после Афганистана ни черта не помогла. Он как-то сам в конце концов выкарабкался, хотя чуть не стал алкоголиком. Мда. Неудачный пример.  
Но он говорит всем: у Стива сейчас трудные времена. Давайте поможем Стиву. И стараются, как могут. В рамках своих фантазий. Клинт сообщает Стиву совершенно серьёзно, что у него пост в гостиной, и мимо него и муха не пролетит. Стив может спать спокойно. Коулсон наконец находит педиатра-неонатолога, который всем своим видом внушает доверие даже Стиву и готов хоть круглые сутки уверять, что с ребёнком полный порядок (серьёзно — однажды он приходит в три часа ночи только потому, что Стиву показалось, будто ребёнок “какой-то не такой”). Наташа является по первому зову, чтобы подержать ребёнка, если Стив и Тони настолько обессилели, что уже не могут держать глаза открытыми. Брюс приходит, чтобы заварить ромашкового чаю и выслушать Стива (тот не особенно разговорчив, но всё ж иногда сообщает, что, кажется, плох как родитель и не справляется). Брюс ему спокойно говорит: “Ты справляешься. Вы оба с Тони прекрасно справляетесь.”  
Младенец набирает вес.  
А Тони…  
Тони вот что придумал: он берёт младенца в широкую кровать, которая обычно теперь простаивает пустая. И велит Стиву: “Ложись рядом!” Ребёнок получается как бы в коконе их тел. Ребёнок уже не выглядит худеньким, у него появились щёчки. И пахнет он так, как может, наверно, пахнуть только младенец — теплом, молочной смесью и ещё чем-то без названия, но непередаваемо детским и трогательным.  
Тони тянется так, чтобы обнимать не только младенца, но и Стива. Тот под рукой напряжен и смотрит вопросительно.  
— У нас всё хорошо. Всё будет хорошо, и всё уже хорошо, — убежденно говорит ему Тони. — Ты самый лучший. И наш ребёнок тоже самый лучший. И мы со всем всегда справимся. Смотри: мы есть друг у друга. Мы есть, мы живы. Ты жив. Он жив. И я всегда рядом.   
— Что угодно может случиться, — шепчет Стив.  
— Да, — соглашается Тони. — Случиться может что угодно, и мы с чем угодно справимся. Понимаешь?  
Тони гладит и гладит Стива по плечу, пока тот наконец не сдаётся и не расслабляется.  
— С чем угодно, — шепчет Стив.  
— Потому что я тебя люблю. Потому что наш ребёнок тебя любит. Потому что ты любишь нас обоих. Потому что мы семья.  
Стив утыкается лицом в подушку. Ребёнок сладко сопит. Тони на самом деле их обоих так любит, что его сердце, кажется, просто не способно столько любви вместить.  
— Люблю. Люблю. Люблю, — продолжает шептать Тони.  
— Мы могли бы назвать его Джозефом в честь моего отца, — бормочет в подушку Стив. — А второе имя выбери ты.

***  
Это не случается внезапно.  
Но.  
Ребёнок дышит и не прекращает. И Тони дышит тоже, Стив слышит его спокойные вдохи и выдохи. Тони спит. И спит ребёнок. И где-то там караулит их сон (если не врёт) Клинт. И Наташа сообщила, что убьёт любого, кто нарушит их покой. И честный хороший Брюс утром принесёт ещё ромашкового чаю (Стиву чай уже поднадоел, но нельзя же обижать человека).  
И Стива тоже клонит в сон, но он борется до последнего: смотрит в свете ночника на спящих сына и мужа.   
То, что начиналось со случайности. То,что принесло столько тревог. То, чего Стив сперва испугался, а потом боялся потерять. Вот оно. И оно здесь. Оно настоящее. Оно крепкое и живое.  
Оно — семья.  
У Стива, оказывается, все эти недели давило в груди. А теперь вдруг перестало. Заместилось теплом, и нежностью, и легкостью, и беззаботной уверенностью, что завтра будет новое утро.  
Стив засыпает и знает, что имеет право спать спокойно. Ничего не случится.  
Люди, которые вокруг, не позволят ничему плохому произойти.  
Стив любит этого ребёнка. И Тони. И про себя думает, что, может, Тони прав — Стив неплох.  
Тепло. Уютно. Безопасно. 

 

Эпилог 

— Тони. Нет.  
— Но…  
— Это плохая идея. — Стив стоит, уперев руки в боки, изображает суровость, но глаза его смеются. — Ты не будешь встраивать в коляску “небольшой ракетный комплекс.” И экспериментальную модель телепортатора тоже. Тем более, извини, но телепортаторов не существует. Я спросил у ДЖАРВИСа. Мы всё равно гуляем преимущественно по оранжереям и крыше Башни. Зачем нам всё это?  
— Ну, хотя бы энергетический щит для экстренных ситуаций?  
— А вот сейчас ты точно выдумываешь! — восклицает Стив и начинает смеяться. Вместе с ним смеётся и Джо. Не потому, чтобы понимал шутку: он просто рад посмеяться, когда смеётся кто-то из родителей. Его смех звонок и заливист, и Тони в который раз радостно признаёт: у них в жизни всё хорошо. У их семьи всё в порядке.  
И, будто отвечая на его мысли, Стив, отсмеявшись, очень серьёзно говорит:  
— Тони. И без этой супернавороченной коляски мы в порядке. Правда. У нас всё-всё уже хорошо.

 

КОНЕЦ ВТОРОГО СЕЗОНА


End file.
